Fall of the Republic
by grd
Summary: Altered events from the story Jedi Harris, where Darth Mortalis lived to continue his plans.
1. Prologue to chapter 10

**1. PROLOGUE**

PROLOGUE

This is for those who have not read "Jedi Harris" or "Terran Jedi"

In 1997 on Halloween, Ethan Rayne cast a spell turning all people who bought costumes from his store into their costumes. For a few hours, Xander Harris in the "Jedi Harris" time-line, was Obi-wan Kenobi.

In 1998, Cordelia Chase made a rash wish unwittingly to a Vengeance Demon, Anyanka. The wish was for Buffy Summers to have never come to Sunnydale. What followed was Xander Harris instead wore the costume of Darth Vader. Matching his anger and hateful mood as the year before, the Master escaped his prison during the events of the Harvest and slew his best friend, Jesse.

After the Halloween incident, he retained the abilities of a Sith (Darth Mortalis). Willow Rosenburg discovered this truth and was killed (everyone assumes) by Xander. Soon after he is recruited by Mayor Wilkins. Xander discovers Wilkins' plans for ascension and kills him. He becomes Deputy Mayor and eventually Mayor of Sunnydale. Xander uses his skills and position to defeat the Master (nailing his skeleton to a tree in front of the high school as a warning). He also exterminates most of the demons in Sunnydale. When the government starts looking into setting up the Initiative, he offers his knowledge of advanced technology and ends up working with Professor Welsh at the facility. Eventually, he becomes head of the facility.

In the original time-line, Colonel Harry Maybourne comes to the Initiative to investigate and opposes Harris, he is imprisoned. Harry anticipated the possibility and sent word to Jack O'Neil of SG-1. SG-1 came to Sunnydale in search of Maybourne. They became involved instead with Rupert Giles and the White Hats who fought against Harris with the knowledge that he was a Sith. The Riley, Graham, and Forrest rescue Maybourne and join Giles' group.

A combined SG-1 and White Hat attack successfully slew Xander and destroyed most of the Initiative. Meanwhile, Cordelia revealed all she knew of the previous time-line and Giles managed to summon the Vengeance Demon, Anyanka, to force her to reverse the wish. He succeeded in destroying her amulet which reversed the wish, restoring history as they knew it with Xander being a Jedi instead of a Sith.

This tale explores one possibility with slight changes on what could have happened if Xander, the Sith had not been defeated but lived on to continue his plans.

**2. Surprise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that are from BTVS/SG1/SW  
Story made possible with permission from the Dark Scribbler, author of Jedi Harris and Terran Jedi. Thank you for letting me play in your alternate universe or is it sub-verse. This is my first attempt to write and I am working from inspiration from all the excellent authors here.

Surprise

Secret Service agents rush toward the main underground doorway. Last guardians to the Presidential bunker beneath the White House. U.S. Army, Marines, and Air Force troops are also present and guard fall back positions along the hall. Desks and tables become makeshift barricades. Firearms ranging from M60 machine guns, M16 rifles with grenade launchers, to small caliber pistols bracket the target zone. As with all battles, the waiting is the worst part.

"All remaining stations report in." He states in a calmness that hides his true feelings.

"Station Alpha clear. Station Bravo clear." Come the numerous replies.

"How did this happen boss? It can't be real, maybe it's a drill?" cries a trooper.

"It's no drill Sergeant." Says U.S. Air Force Brigadier General Armstrong. "But I wish it was. This attack took everyone by surprise. We can't even get the President out. We have to hold for reinforcements and pray someone comes."

"Contact at Station Alpha! Bravo reporting we're under fire!" comes from the headsets and then static.

"Shit! All transmissions are being jammed! All communication systems are down."

"Prepare to repel intruders! Don't let them through!" shouts General Armstrong. Hoping in his heart that this is not a reenactment of either Little Big Horn or a movie scene that has slowly become a realistic nightmare.

"Remember to shield your eyes from flash bangs!"

The doorway flares to light as a cutting beam tears through the door. Cries of disbelief echo from the everyone as the beam slices through inches of reinforced steel, as the door is cut apart, and explodes inward, smoke blanks the area. Shadows move through the opening.

The General gives the order to fire and the entrance way is bracketed by firepower that would stop any normal foe. Unfortunately, the shadows move through the smoke effortlessly as sparks show the accuracy of their fire. The front line shadowy figures stagger from the deadly fire but do not fall.

Curses and cries of dismay echo from the defenders as one shadow is followed by another. The responding fire is unlike anything the troops have ever seen before at least unless you count the movies. Red bolts of plasma and the sound that most of the troops recognize from a movie blaze forth from the shadows. As the intruders move beyond the smoke, the form of imperial stormtroopers advances forward. Unlike the movie, these troops blaster fire is accurate. The forward line of defenders is ruthlessly gunned down.

Shocked and awed by the image, the defenders gunfire slows.

"Guns aren't working! We can't stop them!"

Surprised but always the professional, the General shouts, "Use grenades!" A trooper fires an M203 into the doorway. But as the explosive shell flies forward it changes trajectory and returns to the sender unexpectedly! Several Secret Service Agents along with the trooper are caught in the blast.

"Retreat to fall back positions!" orders a shaken sergeant.

Like professionals they are, the troops and agents slowly fall back. Unfortunately, their foe is not so accommodating as another form joins and quickly moves through the smoke covered entrance. The figure in black contrasting with the white of his troops leaps forward. Landing gracefully behind the agents and troops. The knowledge of impending doom falls upon hearts of every defender. As if time slows for a moment, the poor victims stare in disbelief as the figure produces a red blazing sword…a light sabers, a weapon that everyone recognizes from a beloved movie, the weapon of a Sith. The blade moves with inhuman grace and speed and in a blink of an eye two agents and two soldiers lose their head.

The beleaguered troops that initially survived the stormtroopers blaster fire are frozen in fear. Their professionalism at war with the reality of what they are witnessing. A Sith has come into their midst and begun to decimate everyone within reach.

A battle that felt like hours is over in minutes, a defensive station that was meant to hold for a time falls before foes that is from a story of fiction.

General Armstrong finds himself alone as everyone in his command is quickly cut down. He tries to bring his pistol to bear on the swiftly moving Sith and pain fills his mind as his pistol and fingers separate along with his hand as the red blade quickly appears in his face.

"Greetings General." The dark figure calmly says.

"Damn you, Harris, you won't get away with this. You won't win." Retorts General Armstrong.

"I prefer the name Darth Mortalis, General. And I already have." Replies the onetime Xander Harris of Sunnydale, California.

Pain and darkness is the last thing General Armstrong feels as his life ends.

**3. Council in hiding**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that are from BTVS/SG1/SW  
Story made possible with permission from the Dark Scribbler, author of Jedi Harris and Terran Jedi. Thank you for letting me play in your alternate universe or is it sub-verse. This is my first attempt to write and I am working from inspiration from all the excellent authors here. I suggest everyone read Jedi Harris first.

SGC Conference Room, Colorado

President Sean Johnson sat with a grim expression at the head of conference table. His last contact with the White House staff a few moments ago ended abruptly. All communication with the Washington D.C. area seems to have all been lost. Alongside was U.S. Air Force General George Hammond, the commander of the SGC, Colonel Harry Maybourne, NID liaison, Watcher's Council Director, Quentin Travers, and Major Davis, Pentagon liaison.

"Harry, what do we know so far?" as he turned to Colonel Maybourne.

"Well, Mr. President, it appears that the warning we received from the British Watcher's Council a few weeks ago paid off. Something was definitely going on with Harris and Kinsey. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Harris. Two years ago, Senator Robert Kinsey insisted on accompanying me to investigate the NID operation in Sunnydale and he overrode all my objections. Kinsey and Harris must have reached some sort of accord back then. He's been Harris' biggest backer for all his projects. Thank you for at least taking my suspicions seriously. I almost found myself contacting O'Neil for help."

"I'll see them hang for this. Kinsey will be the new Benedict Arnold for this century. I don't believe the double we put in my place will convince them for long. We have to do something. What's the status of our forces?" asked the President.

"It seems that we have lost touch with any forces that had Harris' troops with them. All the weaponry we received from him has also malfunctioned and stopped working." He tossed a blaster on the table in disgust. "Our techs are trying to find out why, perhaps, I really hate to say it, but Major Carter could probably find out why, if SG-1 was not off planet right now."

"You're telling me that in less than 24 hours, the most powerful nation on Earth, is powerless? Our older weaponry is already incapable of stopping his armored troops and the weapons he gave us have all stopped working. His troops that he convinced us to put in various commands around the globe are now against us? Didn't we just win a battle off planet hours ago?"

"It appears so, Mr. President." Answered the Watcher's Council Representative Quentin Travers. "I'm sorry our warning was not sooner. We lost contact with our representative in Sunnydale a few years ago too. I'm just glad you at least agreed to our recommendation about leaving a double at the White House. Winston Churchill did something similar during the war. It's unfortunate that your double will unlikely survive as well."

"We finally start making headway against the Goa'uld and this happens? General Hammond what do you recommend?"

General Hammond of Stargate Command responds, "Mr. President, fortunately, our policy of keeping Harris' troops out of the SGC has kept us from being infiltrated like other commands. We've always viewed them as no better than NID troops. No offense intended Colonel Maybourne."

"None taken, General." Replies Maybourne.

"Mr. President, I recommend we relocate you to the Alpha site at the very least. I don't know how long this facility will remain safe from them. We've locked down the mountain just before they made their move but we don't know how long we can hold them off." Hammond replies. "Somehow they are jamming all communications. Ground landlines and wireless are down. Our techs believe it's some sort of interdictor field. We were able to send info through the GDOs to at least inform our off world teams to head to the Alpha site. We're lucky to still have the ability to dial out."

"This is a preliminary report from Rupert Giles a few years ago on one Mr. Alexander LaVelle Harris, born to Anthony and Jessica Harris in Sunnydale, California. Less than average grades in school, until Halloween in 1997, when things change to the point that he became, unbelievably, mayor of Sunnydale too. We started to think that Rupert had started taking the California drug lifestyle and gone native. Many parts of his report were just too hard to believe but after seeing what's happened recently…they no longer seem so far-fetched." Travers states.

"The idea that someone like Harris would have the memories of being Darth Vader from a magic spell just sounds too fantastic. It's like something from a bad TV show. It does explain why Harris' inventions seemed so familiar. If we ever catch that Ethan Rayne I'm personally pulling the lever to execute the bastard." President Johnson exclaims.

Major Davis replies, "I find myself still unable to believe that aliens, vampires, and demons exist and now you tell me that Jedi and Sith exist too? I remember Harris' plan to put his special troops in many of the major cities to handle these hostile sub terrestrials (HSTs). It sounded like a great idea at the time. Any word on from your people, Mr. Travers?"

"No, we have not heard from Mr. Wyndam-Pryce in Cleveland for some time either." Travers calmly states. Thinking to himself that no new Slayer has been called too if Slayer Summers' had died too. Allowing the Americans to join in the war against demon-kind was something he had always worried about. Damn yanks always late for another war. At the time though the forces that Harris provided seemed more than capable and a godsend to our endless war, his pacification of the demon community on the hellmouth in Sunnydale was impressive. Bloody Harris and bloody Yanks. This is worse than that Yank attempt to resurrect Project Lazarus that Harris reported preventing.

Major Davis was thinking the constant secrecy between agencies prevented obvious warnings that were ignored. The NID had a report of an attempted breach a few years ago just about the same time that Mr. Giles last reported to the Council. The Council's own secrecy kept them from letting us know until now about this report. Whatever Mr. Giles was attempting to do failed as no trace of him could ever be found. Harris stopped the reported breach when he reported a bunch of anarchist kids attempted to attack the facility. Damn it all, he used our own inter-service rivalry against us.

Maybourne's thoughts echoed Davis's as well. "Damn the man, when he first appeared and brought these high tech toys for us we thought it only strange that he would model them off a movie. A geeky, Star Wars fan boy, who was also a brilliant engineer. His use of cloning technology to create these troops of his was, I thought too, a general's dream. No more worrying about recruitment drives, no more letters to consul poor widows, no more worrying about public opinion on casualties, the perfect soldiers for the future army, all a setup by that damnable Harris. Now with this Watchers' report about the Halloween incident, how much did he use.." wiggles his fingers.."on us. Damn that Harris and Kinsey. I can see him appealing easily to Kinsey's lust for power. I just wonder who will be riding whom. I'll never hear the end of this from O'Neil."

"Let's summarize quickly." The President says. "Less than 24 hours ago, soon after our off world teams reported a victory against the Goa'uld Apophis' forces, communication with every command that Harris' troopers were present stopped. Harris' transmitted something about an Order 66 that suddenly had all the clones attack our own troops. At the same time, the advanced weapons we received from him also stopped working. Washington D.C. and a number of major military centers have all lost communication. Do we have a rough estimate of how many clones Harris has?"

Major Davis reports, "In the last few years, we estimate combat strength to be at least 120,000 clones around the world. We dispersed them under various commands and for local HST control. We never realized that he would find a way to subvert them all to his control. Combine that with their functioning advanced weaponry and we have a bad situation just getting worse. It's fortunate that we never authorized any of them for gate travel."

Sirens suddenly blared throughout the compound. Secret Service agents rush into the room, "Mr. President, we have to leave now, reports from the upper levels state that forces have breached Cheyenne Mountain's main doors. We have to leave now."

General Hammond stands, "Mr. President, we're dialing out to the Alpha site now, please evacuate with those we were able to gather now too. This facility will not be captured while I am in command. If necessary, I'll set the self-destruct myself."

**4. Aftermath**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that are from BTVS/SG1/SW  
Story made possible with permission from the Dark Scribbler, author of Jedi Harris and Terran Jedi. Thank you for letting me play in your alternate universe or is it sub-verse. This is my first attempt to write and I am working from inspiration from all the excellent authors here. I suggest everyone read Jedi Harris first.

White House Situation Room

"Darth Maugrim, report." Demands Xander Harris. A hologram appears, generated by an R4 astrodroid.  
"My lord, the SGC facility is now secure. The R5 droid disarmed the self destruct set by Hammond and his cronies. The stink of fear in the Force tells me that the President was here too and escaped using the Stargate. Computers have been destroyed. We'll have new systems in place in a few days." Replied a hooded figure who once was a musician known for few words, Daniel Osbourne. "Prisoners?"

"Dispose of them as you see fit my apprentice, an object lesson for others who dare oppose us."

"What kind of monster are you?" exclaims Ken Morgan, actor and double for United States President Sean Johnson. "Have you no morals? Show mercy to those poor people just doing their jobs!"

"The President was very clever in having a double in place here, but know that you live only because you still may be of some use to us." His arm rises and a hand appears to grasp. Ken Morgan feels his throat constrict painfully. Moments of pain then it disappears as Xander turns away. "You live only if you do exactly what I tell you to do."

Ken Morgan slumps into his chair in a room surrounded by death and chaos. His staff and guards lying dead all around. Expecting to die, he feels only fear and anxiety to find himself still alive. Two guards to his left and right who appear shockingly like storm troopers from Star Wars. The man is sick he tells himself, sick but with an ability to do amazing things. He remembers how Harris led his troops through the gauntlet that no human could have possibly survived. Using a weapon that was out of this world, a lightsaber. Had George Lucas lived to see this, he would sue for copyright infringement, then probably die as the Sith killed him slowly. On the other hand, Harris probably had something to do with that too.

As a double for the President, he was given access to some classified materials that enabled him to masquerade better. He'd heard of the amazing weapons and troops that Harris had provided the government. The guy was a real nut case, but a nut case now with an army, power, and droids!

The little R4 unit obediently followed its master as he strode away. "Sergeant, make sure he is cleaned up and ready for his…retirement speech." A trooper snaps to attention and nods in acknowledgment.

Harris was furious. He seethed at being deceived. President Johnson, coward that he is, had slipped through his fingers. Somehow warned and planted this imposter. The Force tells me it was those thrice damned Watchers. Coming out of their hole long enough to tamper with his plans.

"R4, make a note to remind me to bomb the Watcher's headquarters building soon."

Long has this been planned and to finally see it in action was a dream come true. Two years since the day Rupert Giles and his band of pathetic rebels attempted to assault the Initiative base. Walsh's behavior modification chips worked very well in swaying Osbourne to the dark side. It's unfortunate that Giles was not present and had mysteriously disappeared. Interrogation of the rebel survivors mentioned him trying to raise a vengeance demon. As if his magic could stop me, Xander Harris, bringer of order to the Sunnydale hellmouth, slayer of the Master, and known only to a few, Sith Lord Darth Mortalis.

I guess I should make contact with Kinsey. Senator Robert Kinsey surprisingly was force sensitive, not enough to be a Jedi or Sith but enough to tempted by the power. It did not take much to convince the fool that he would become a powerful leader. Deluded idiot, teach him enough to make him feel strong, and then convince him to commit treason. I know enough to not take the throne as true power is behind the throne.

"R4, please send a message to Lord Kinsey, " trying hard not to smirk, "that the White House is secure and that we have captured the President. Few losses and all enemy troops neutralized."

He was rather pleased with the droid units. Building them had been very difficult with the primitive technology on this planet but the effort had been worth it. They were not only able to provide a powerful interdictor field, blocking all wireless and land line communication, but also enable a secure holographic communication that was unaffected by the field. Innocuous looking droids that have proven invaluable. I will have to see about creating more.

General Order 66 was once again successful. As soon as word reached him of the victory against Apophis' forces and more importantly, SG1's departure, the plan went into action. It was unfortunate that none of my troops were able to be assigned to the SGC but Darth Maugrim has dealt with that inconvenience. The Russian's Stargate will also soon be in our hands. The deactivation of the weapons, I'm sure was a wonderful shock. After the incident with Giles and his White Hats, I made sure every piece of technology was built with recognition devices incorporated into all designs. Order 66 activated a hidden chip. Wonderful for gun control, no weapon will now fire without the user having certain protein markers in their blood. Excellent idea from the Goa'uld, I will have to remember to thank them.

Pacification of any resistance is of the utmost priority. The HST units in New York, Boston, Detroit, Los Angeles, all report minor uprisings that have been dealt with, harshly. More importantly, the clones with Federal units have reported complete annihilation of the various agency leadership. Directors, judges, generals, and their staff have all been eliminated. Just as Palpatine once used Order 66 to exterminate the Jedi, I have used it to become master of this nation. Soon, Kinsey will announce that a terrorist attack has killed many of the government forces and that martial law will have to be implemented. With the loss of so many leaders, the poor Senator will assume the Presidential office as the double will announce his retirement and relinquish the position to Senator Kinsey, one of the few surviving congressmen.

Doubtlessly the real President and SG1 will hide at the Alpha site, their hidden rebel base, a chuckle escapes from his mouth. It will be a long time before they will be able to do anything here on Earth. By then I should be able to build a fleet that will make the Goa'uld tremble.

The R4 unit beeps with excitement. Ahh, Kinsey has a message for me already? "Play the message R4."

A hologram appears with Kinsey posing as usual in a suit. "Harris, congratulations on your success at the White House, hopefully the collateral damage was kept to a minimum. I will be living there soon you know. Good job on capturing President Johnson, I hope he will cooperate for the good of the nation. Please leave alive the list of supporters I gave you, screw the rest. Until then, signing off. Stupid arrogant kid. Bothering me when I'm busy preparing for my acceptance speech. God I hope he gets his ass shot off."

As the hologram disappears, Xander can't help but laugh as his program to delay the recording shutoff plays Kinsey's comments. What a fool, I look forward to the eventual assassination attempts.

"TK421, bring my ship." He orders into a com-link. " So much to do, to bring order to this planet."

**5. P3X-1279**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that are from BTVS/SG1/SW  
Story made possible with permission from the Dark Scribbler, author of Jedi Harris and Terran Jedi. Thank you for letting me play in your alternate universe or is it sub-verse. This is my first attempt to write and I am working from inspiration from all the excellent authors here. I suggest everyone read Jedi Harris first.

To all the reviewers: Thank you for your support and inspiration. It keeps motivating me to keep doing better and longer chapters. Love it when the writing just won't stop until its done. Thank you to those who pointed out obvious errors on my part. I've edited the prior chapters accordingly. Thank you for the constructive criticisms. On with the show.

(P3X-1279) Battle at Chartago (flashback before Surprise)

"Hanno and his people are now in position, O'Neil." Teal'c states.

"That kid's come along way since blaming you for his Dad's death." Replies, Colonel Jack O'Neil, leader of SG-1.

"Indeed. He is much like his father, a very brave man."

The Tokra report that one of Apophis' Ha'taks was scheduled to do a little raiding here on P3X-1279 proved to be true after all. We finally get a chance to try out the new toys and ray guns that Area 52 dribbles out to us. While I prefer the Zats, these blaster rifles are pretty impressive. They have 100-500 plasma shots depending on settings. Even has a nifty stun mode. Major Harpers' SG-5, Major Young's SG-8, and Hanno's people have setup a nice surprise for Apophis. Twelve men and women including SG-1 and ten volunteers of Hanno's people should be enough to fight off a raiding party. Colonel Barnes' SG-6 Medical team was on standby.

The new composite armor we were wearing was lightweight and seemed resistant to bullets and anything but a direct shot from blasters and staff weapons. Carter tried explaining the composite and molecular compounds and blah blah aspects; I just want to know how it holds up in combat. Our green camo armor covered our torso, chest, arms and legs, so unlike the clones troopers that I'd heard the NID were using around the country. Damn things remind me too much of Imperial troops, from Teal'c's favorite movie. NID idiots have no imagination, probably Maybourne's idea to cash in geek recruitment.

The plan was an ambush of Apophis' raiding party before they enter the village. We'll use the buildings for cover. Depending on the amount of resistance, we can press them or not. SG-1 and SG-5 will strike first and draw fire, while SG-8 waits until the enemy is committed against SG-5's position. SG-8 will then come out of cover and pin the enemy in a crossfire. Hanno's people will provide cleanup of any stragglers and try to keep anyone from escaping.

If the Jaffa warriors fight true to form they will just form lines and blast their staff weapons until melee range. The only thing Apophis' encourages in teamwork is worship.

No plan survives contact with the enemy. Let's hope Murphy is on vacation.

Ro'tak, Apophis' First Prime led his 100 Jaffa warriors toward the village. His mission was simple; enslave the populace and bring them back to the ship as punishment for helping the Tauri. Empty the village of all life. Maybe in a few centuries some will be allowed to return to repopulate. Full Jaffa armor was called for to show the glory of Apophis.

"When we get close to the village, Jaffa, kree! Form ranks of ten Jaffa in a marching column!" orders Ro'tak. Population was estimated to be about 20 families with about 100 soon to be slaves to our god Apophis.

The warriors march closer to the village. Formations are changed. The warriors begin to chant, "Apophis!" To the simple villagers, it is a vision of nightmare. An armored column of snake helmeted warriors. Some froze in fear, others ran to hide, a few moved into pre-assigned positions.

Ro'tak was pleased. He could hear the cries of fear from the startled villagers. It was right that they learn to fear the right hand of their god. Pride filled him as he led his troops.

Coming within a few yards of the village, the formation stopped, he stepped forward, boldly announcing, "We have come in the name of the god Apophis. Come forth and kneel before us." The sound easily amplified with the helmet speakers booming throughout the village.

"Apophis is a false god!" a figure in strange armor stands and proclaims from a roof top.

"Who dares!" Ro'tak exclaims. "Teal'c! It is the shol'vah! For harboring you these villagers will die! Surrender, shol'vah, so you may face judgment before our god. Form battle line!" The warriors in back swiftly march to form a long line of troops facing the village. A hundred staff weapons power up to fire as the warriors shift to an attack posture. "Honor to the one who captures the shol'vah. For Apophis!"

"Ah shut up already, your god blah this and god blah that, attack already." A familiar human stands next to Teal'c.

So the infamous Tauri, SG-1 are here too. Greater the glory then if we can capture them all too.

Daniel Jackson smirks, "Is it a good idea to make them angry, Jack? We are a bit outnumbered here."

"With our superior weaponry and armor, we should easily make up for their numbers." Major Samantha Carter proudly states. "SG-5, ready to fire, sir."

"Well get on with it already." Orders Jack.

From another roof top, four more Tauri rise up and begin to shoot red plasma bolts at the warriors. As the first four targets suddenly fall, Ro'tak gives the order to fire. A large number of staff weapons fire toward SG-1 and SG-5's position.

Normally, the staff weapons while inaccurate were still deadly, especially in mass volley. As the musket age formed lines to concentrate their firepower, so to do the Jaffa warriors to compensate for their staff weapon's inaccuracy. This time bolts that would normally slay were deflecting off the Tauri armor. Bolts that deflected still tore holes through the walls of the buildings around them.

The returning fire of red plasma bolts in contrast were systematically killing each Jaffa warrior struck. Four, then eight, and when SG-1 contributed their fire, more Jaffa died.

As a testament to the warrior spirit and training of the Jaffa, as their fellows kept falling around them, no Jaffa thought to flee. It may also be the limited sight of the serpent helm preventing them from seeing the fallen beside them. But when SG-8 rose up from cover and began blasting from another angle, the Jaffa warriors started to finally notice the losses.

As the space between the two became crisscrossed with red and blue lightning bolts, Ro'tak started to feel concern as left and right his warriors were falling but the Tauri were not falling so easily. Their strange armor was proving superior to the Jaffa armor. "Fall back!" he finally orders.

To late though, as from behind them, Hanno and his volunteers join the fray with zatn'kitels. Ro'tak's final command is a message asking for reinforcements as Tauri are in the village.

"Cease fire!" O'Neil orders. "How bad is it Carter? Carter?"

Major Carter has witnessed many firefights before but never one so one-sided. She looks down and sees several black marks across her arms and shoulders. "Reports from the other SG teams say only minor wounds. Colonel Barnes is sending a medic to check them out. Sir, I would say the weapons and armor worked as we hoped."

"Daniel? You alright?" Jack asks Daniel as he notices some blood on his neck.

"I'm okay Jack, just some fragments hitting me, it's fine."

Teal'c was in his glory. He joined O'Neil believing him to hold the key to saving his people from the Goa'uld and until now, much was on faith. Today, his faith has been justified. With men and women like SG-1 and the weapons used here today, the Goa'uld reign will soon come to an end. A rare smile was on Teal'c's lips.

"Harper, SG-5, go down there and aid those people with any stragglers or wounded. Need a medic here too for Doctor Jackson."

"Jack! It's just a scratch."

"Want Janet to treat it when we get back instead with her large needles?"

"Ok, bring the medic." Daniel agrees reluctantly. "She'll probably still stick me anyways." He grumbles.

Carter suddenly exclaims, "Colonel, we have inbound report, the leader down there must have called for reinforcements! We have death gliders inbound and the Ha'tak is heading this way. What should we do?"

"Damn cheaters. Let's start evacuating the people that want to come with us. With this loss, I don't think Apophis will just allow these people to simply go back and hide in their tunnels. All SG teams begin evac to the gate, SG-6, Colonel Barnes, your group is closer to the gate, secure it. Send a report on how we did here today to Hammond."

In about half an hour, a mixture of natives and SG teams are gathered around the Stargate. Colonel Barnes is looking worried and approaches Colonel O'Neil.

"What's the delay, Colonel." Asks Jack.

"Jack, I'm getting a message on the GDO. I sent the report on our success and was told to hold tight. Message on the GDO now says, "All SG teams, do not return to Earth, orders now to go to alpha site." Coordinates follow with symbols to use. "What's going on Jack? I thought that was classified. Why can't we return to Earth?"

"Calm down, Rich. It could be a problem with the shield." He answers calmly, though doubtful of that excuse too.

"Daniel, can you dial these coordinates out?"

"Sure, Jack." He presses the sequence of symbols and finishes with the center red button. The Stargate slowly locks into position as each chevron is chosen. And never ceasing to amaze him, the wormhole forms. "Sending GDO code now."

"SG-1 you may enter." Came the reply from the GDO, good thing these upgraded GDO's now had video and audio capabilities.

"We have refugees of about 20 families joining us, Apophis didn't take kindly to losing so many Jaffa." Daniel replies.

"Permission granted."

Jack was not happy about the sudden change in return. The alpha site had no cable and he was looking forward to catching the hockey game at home.

"I bet Maybourne's behind this." Jack exclaims.

The refugees and SG Teams quickly evacuate through the Star Gate. Jack is the last to leave, he catches a glimpse of the Ha'tak hovering above the village. "Ha'tak my ass! That's one of Apophis' motherships! Don't know whether to be pissed at the Tokra or happy at how mad old Alpo will be." As he steps through, an explosion at the village signals its end.

**6. Angel of Cleveland**

Disclamier: Still don't own any characters but my own.

Thank you again for the reviews, here is a chapter in response to one of them. Enjoy.

Angel of Cleveland

Cleveland, Ohio

It was another night in the city. The Cleveland hellmouth has always been less active than the Sunnydale hellmouth, the last few months have seen fewer and fewer vampire and demonic activity than usual. A shadow shifts in the darkness overlooking the streets. The Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers' thoughts shift to the soldiers patrolling the areas she use to roam. They used weapons that were out of the movie that Dawn use to love watching all the time, "Star Awards" or something. While they've made her job easier, there was something about them that worried her. Slayer dreams were like a bad scifi movie. Wesley thinks I've been watching too much tv again. He can't understand them either.

What a boring night, Buffy thinks. Poor Wesley, getting fired from the Council after they tried that stupid Cruciamentum on her, she was so proud of him. Wesley's kept me alive for three years now, not the Council. He tried that Council attitude on her earlier but eventually threw away the manual instead. She loved the look on that Travis idiot when she fired the Council too. Boy was he pissed. Let them sit around and watch masterpiece theater without her. Wesley is going to try his hand at becoming a rogue demon hunter to better help her.

When Dad was killed by vamps, she almost died inside too. Wesley stood by her and became a surrogate father to her and Dawn. Mom almost killed him when she found out he was a Watcher and was helping me slay vampires. Wesley stood up to her and kept me from being sent to the loony bin again. I love my Watcher, not love in that touchy gross way but in hug type way…ewww, old guy alert.

Buffy moves to another part of the roof top, she closes her eyes and stretches out with her senses. Listening, stretching out with her feelings, and using her slayer senses to try to detect any demonic activity. Wesley is always harping on her about how a slayer should behave. Suddenly, her eyes open and she darts off the roof top, jumping down several stories to the ground. As she touches down, she immediately moves into a tuck and roll to channel the impact with the pavement, her hands slap the pavement, cracking it. "Oops." Cleveland department of transportation will not be happy with me again. She runs swiftly into the shadows.

Mary Ann Cech, a nurse at the Cleveland General was walking to her car after a long shift and brief stop at a local grocery store. She pauses at a TV store, a special news report on all channels appears. Ohio's Senator Kinsey appears to give a speech in the White House press room. She'd heard only rumors about strange attacks and riots happening in other cities. While he is Ohio's Senator, she'd never voted for him.

"My fellow Americans, it is with a heavy heart that I accept this duty that President Johnson has asked of me. His troubled health and the deaths of the vice-president and many of my friends in congress have brought this nation to this historic and critical point. The terrorist attacks by unknown forces will not succeed. We are Americans. We will not surrender. This Republic for the people by the people will go on. My first task is to create a new cabinet position, Homeland Security. I have asked Mr. Alexander Harris to be its first leader." The camera shifts to a handsome young man in a dark blue suit and red tie who smiles and graciously nods to the camera. "We find ourselves at war with evil forces, dark forces, hell bent on bring down this great nation. It is only by the grace of God that I stand here today and with my fellow surviving congressmen and judges."

So he was the one, she thinks. For many years, the medical community has been plagued by the constant shortage of organ transplants. Mr. Harris and his company, Imperial Incorporated, have found a way to provide an increase in the availability of organ donations. Many people that were waiting months or even years for organs are alive now because of Imperial, Inc.

"The tree of liberty must sometimes be fed with the blood of patriots. Many patriots have died this day. I call upon a National Time of Prayer for this Friday at 9 a.m. I ask all of you to observe a 10 minute moment of silence as we remember the victims of this vicious attack. I am confident that Mr. Harris will find those responsible. For now though, it is with a heavy heart that I have asked the governors of every state to impose a curfew and temporary martial law. Lawlessness will not be tolerated in this country. We are a nation of laws and soon those who have done this horrific act will pay dearly. Greed and corruption are responsible for this. The constant polarization of our government will now end. There will be a new breath of freedom that will sweep this nation. A special election will be formed in the next few months to fill the positions lost." He bows his head in sorrow. "It is with a heavy heart that I too must mention that as a target of these conspirators, my family was killed too. My wife and three young children were killed in an attempt to kill me as well. My fellow Americans, I share your pain and sorrow." A tear rolls from the Senator's (President's) eye, "We will have vengeance for these actions."

Mary Ann rolls her eyes at the television, the good senator had her there for a moment, until he said that. In her heart she knows that vengeance is not the answer, while she feels horrible too for the good senator's loss, she knows that it is God who will avenge wrongs. She tunes the rest of his speech out and turns to continue toward her car.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as a voice from the shadows speaks, "Well, well, a very nice morsel boys, our first catch of the night." A man with a horrible deformed face appears from the darkness. His yellow eyes and…fangs, smile viciously at her. Two more figures slip by and surround her.

"Oh God save me," Mary Ann cries as she clutches the crucifix around her neck.

Suddenly one of the men stops and explodes into dust; a short blonde girl with a wooden stake appears from the dust cloud. "You called for an angel?" She quips.

"Slayer!" the apparent leader snarls. He moves swiftly to strike.

A clawed hand slashes forward, but the girl catches the hand by the wrist. Turning quickly, she spins around and pins the arm to the man's back. Her feet continue around to strike the other man.

The leader counters with a move that spins him around and brings him behind the young girl, his head at her neck. Unable to just stand by and do nothing, Mary Ann darts forward holding her cross in her hand. She thrusts it into the man's face.

With a snarl and roar, the vampire hurls backwards, pushing the blonde girl forward. "Back vampire! Leave the girl alone."

That's what I like about Cleveland, the people aren't all blind to the evils of the hellmouth, Buffy thinks. She lets her momentum carry her forward her stake already thrusting toward the stunned vampire that greeted her feet earlier.

As the dust clears, Buffy turns to a rare sight. She can't help but laugh. The vampire is cowering before the young nurse who boldly presents her cross. Wow, talk about faith being powerful.

Buffy throws her stake at the cowering vampire. As more dust bunnies fill the air she turns to the young woman, "You know about vampires too?"

"When you work at a hospital and ER unit, we can't help but know what's really happening around this city. So are you part of those special troops too?"

"No, I've been doing this long before they decided to horn in on my act." Buffy replies. "You alright getting home?"

"Yeah, my car is just over there. I was distracted by the TV report. Thank you for your help. Can I get you anything, a ride home maybe?"

"Thanks but I've got to get back to my night job." Buffy says as she turns and disappears into the shadows of an alley.

"God bless," Mary Ann whispers to her mysterious rescuer. Now that is someone who really means what they say. Her actions speak louder than the empty promises of politicians who promise the sun but only for themselves and leave the rest in darkness. She enters her car and drives away, saying a silent prayer of thanks and prayer for her rescuer.

**7. Oz**

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters but my own.

Oz

SGC. Colorado

The cleanup of the any resistance in the NORAD and SGC center was efficient and less bloody then expected. After breaching the main doors, the cowards ran for the Stargate. Their self-destruct system was barely stopped by the R5 droid. Nothing could have prepared the guards for a huge werewolf, wielding a lightsaber. Their shots didn't even have to be parried. Too bad it had been only a rearguard action.

Darth Maugrim strode through the halls of the SGC as prisoners were herded away, his troops marching them to cells and patrolling the facility.

Hate and rage filled the quiet youth. Daniel Osbourne, or Oz, as he was once called by his friends, fumed at the escape. His beast hungered for battle and felt it denied. While the Dark Side of the Force allowed him to master the beast, its hunger still needed to be fed. He hated calling Harris, "Master," but knew he must, for now. One day as is the way of the Sith, I will be the one gloating over his corpse. One day I will find a way to bypass the chip Harris put in me, on that day Harris will find out what a Werewolf Sith can really do.

Two years ago, he, Angel, Riley Finn, Forest Gates, Graham Miller, and Ethan Rayne, attempted to sneak into the Initiative and stop Harris, unfortunately, Harris knew already they were coming; he trapped us and slew Ethan. His guilt and anger were played masterfully by Harris to aid in his fall to the Dark Side.

To this day, he still does not know what happened to the rest of his team. A part of him hopes they still live and that Giles, Jenny, Jonathan, Andrew, Warren, and that strange girl, Cordelia, escaped too. While he now knows about the global threat of the Goa'uld and Harris' plan to "save the world," he longs to avenge the loss of his friends, especially Willow.

He makes his way to the former SGC control room. "Commander, your status?" he asks one of the troopers with yellow shoulder pads and helmet.

"My Lord, the new computer systems are just being installed now. We've made several improvements to the gate security. Rather than a primitive shield, we have put in an energy shield. Nine troopers will guard the gate constantly. They will be armed with the new light repeating blaster rifles. We're working on mounting an experimental ion cannon, in case a Goa'uld with a personal shield appears. The NID had backups of all the gate addresses the SGC systems contained. We should be back in full operation in 24 hours."

With a nod of acknowledgment, Maugrim leaves the control center.

Enough with these thoughts, my job is to get this facility back in operation. Gate travel must be resumed. The Russian Stargate that came from Antarctica was destroyed successfully by the gate personnel. It is fortunate that the commander in charge of capturing the facility died as well.

**8. Lost Rebels**

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters but my own.

To all my reviewers: Thank you and hope you keep enjoying this. May I do honor to Scribbler's vision and like all of you, beg that Scribbler keeps writing even on his honeymoon…lol

Lost Rebels

Hidden location

Jenny Calendar or Janna of the Kalderash gypsy clan rolls to the side sorrow filling her as she places her hand on the empty side of her bed.

"Rupert." She whispers.

For two years she has mourned. In her dreams, Rupert always appears to be calling out to her. It's ironic that it was due to a vengeance spell that placed her with Rupert to watch over Angelus, and it was a Vengeance Demon, Anyanka that made her Rupert disappear. Now the new American President cries out for vengeance too. Harris' plan seemed to be coming together; so far there was nothing anyone could do about it.

At the very least she managed to get the kids out, Jonathan Levinson, Andrew Wells, Warren Mears and Cordelia Chase. All that was left of what Andrew fondly calls, "the Rebel Alliance." How we managed to keep from killing him a long time ago was a miracle.

Warren has started building robots, what began as a sexbot, became a unit that could easily pass for people. When it comes to robotics, Warren is our resident engineer.

Jonathan was originally a mediocre mage, but now he would make Rupert so proud. His skills at illusion have become extraordinary.

Andrew had become our gourmet chef, making the most delicious meals. Although if he ever tries to make Klingon Blood Sausage again, I promised to remove his sausage.

Cordelia Chase, the poor girl blames herself for everything that has happened. She has kept us together, focused on the goal of someday defeating Harris. Before her parent's indictment for tax evasion, she managed to squirrel away her own money to help finance our accommodations for the last few years. Ironically, they once called her Queen C in Sunnydale High. Wells quietly calls her your "highness." Poor boy really needs to get laid.

It's become so hard to even get out of bed. Rupert, where are you? Tonight is the anniversary of your disappearance; I refuse to believe you're dead. Andrew has promised a meal to remember. They begged me to join them. Guess I'd better drag myself out of bed.

That night at a candle light dinner, the unusual band gather around a long table. They enjoy the meal prepared and served by Andrew Wells.

"Andrew that was simply delicious. Your best creation yet. Thank you." Jenny states.

"Hear, hear, a toast to our chef," Warren proclaims. Everyone toasts as Andrew blushes proudly.

Cordelia stands up, as all talk ceases, "Gentlemen, ladies, let us now toast those that cannot be with us tonight. In case you wonder at the empty seat with a place mat, empty plate and utensil at the table. It is to symbolize those who are missing in action. We hold their place at this honored table. It is our duty to never give up and never forget what they fight for."

Everyone stands and solemnly offer their toast.

Tearfully Jenny hugs Cordelia. "Thank you, that was beautiful."

After she returns to her seat, Cordy's calls the meeting to order. "Andrew, how are the food and supply inventories?"

He stands, "All stocks are near 98 capacity, ah, your highness."

Cordy smiles, "Thank you, Andrew." She looks toward Warren, "How is the robot factory coming along?"

"We will be able to have at least a hundred combat units ready at the end of this month. Final programming and loyalty circuitry are hardwired into all units. No chance of a terminator-skynet issue here. I've also managed to reverse engineer the blasters. They don't have the lockout circuits that Harris incorporated after we stole ours." Warren responds. Katrina Silber, his girlfriend, smiles happily next to him.

"Cordy, how are you able to keep funding all this?" Jenny asks.

"Just getting to that Mrs. Calendar, Jonathan, how have your computer skills been at answering Mrs. Calendar's question?"

"Well, in the past two years, I've managed to organize many of the world's top hackers from Jonathan James to Steve Wozniak to join our 'Rebel Alliance.' They understand the stakes and have been secretly funneling money to our cause. We don't need to worry about expenses."

Jenny is surprised, she'd forgotten that Jonathan was no slouch when it came to computers; he was almost as good as Willow Rosenburg had been. How did I forget that?

"Mrs. Calendar, we have all continued to fight. We know how you feel. There's not a day that goes by that I do not regret my stupid wish, a wish responsible for creating this nightmare world. First Scooby rule in slaying: 'don't die.' We are still alive. We need you Mrs. Calendar. We're going to need your help to find and contact Buffy Summers. We're going to need the Slayer."

Jenny Calendar stands up her eyes watering. "I'm sorry for ignoring everything. I'm sorry for not being there for any of you. That changes tonight. You've all shown me that we did not lose the war but only a battle. Yes, Cordy." She smiles at Cordy. "I'll do it; I'll find the Slayer and do my part. Thank you all for doing what you have done. Rupert would be so proud of all of you. My turn to make him proud of me too."

**9. Lessons**

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters but my own.

Parts in this chapter are direct quotes from Jedi Harris…scary just imaging where my muse is taking this story.

Lessons

White House office

"Harris! Why didn't you stop that man sooner? I could have been killed." Asks a pale faced President Robert Kinsey.

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but we had to make sure he made the first move. There was nothing to fear, you were not harmed, where you?" Xander calmly replies.

"That's not the point…stopping the bullet a few inches before it hit me, is not protecting me! He almost killed me! It's bad enough that I don't have Secret Service protection, since you killed them all! Your so called special troops, just stood there."

"Relax Mr. President, we had the situation under control, the Force did save you," Xander smiles in reply, "besides the mind probes of your would-be assassin has given us an excellent scapegoat on for what the papers have started calling 'Bloody Friday'. There is a little known terror group, led by Osma Bin Laden. His forces are based in Afghanistan; the region would make a perfect testing ground for new weapons."

"The international scene has been chaotic enough, with the foreign press calling me a dictator. It would make a very bold statement to countries like Iraq and Iran. I like it. Be careful though, the honeymoon period is almost over before the press begins to criticize us here too. Make it so, Harris." Orders President Kinsey.

"On the production side, the building of the Acclamator-class transport ships will begin in a few weeks. Their hyperdrive, weaponry, and troop capacity will enable us deploy heavy units to worlds the Goa'uld rule. It's too bad we can't enlarge the Stargate, its limited size prevents us from sending armored units through."

"Any success in finding the location of the Alpha site?" Kinsey asks.

"Nothing yet. The SGC was very thorough in erasing that information from their systems. There was an interesting incident at the gate recently. A Goa'uld by the name of Hathor attempted to infiltrate the SGC. My apprentice, Darth Maugrim, surprised her when he used the ion canon to eliminate her personal shield and then ate her." He chuckles. "We have videos of the look on her face when Maugrim changed into his beastly form and attack her. It took hours to clean the gate room though. I have scolded him personally for making such a mess. Would you like to see a copy?"

President Kinsey had becomes if possible even more pale as the fate of Hathor was told, "Ah, its okay, no thanks. Pass on my congratulations on a job well done."

Xander laughs inside. Weak fool. This is so much fun. It was child's play for Welsh to plant a chip in that "assassin" and program him to attack. What better way to show Kinsey's dependence on me then to save his life.

It will be amusing though to see what the primitive Afghan people will do versus our AT-ST and AT-AT units. Apparently it should be very similar to what they will be facing on the numerous worlds that Dr. Daniel Jackson reported meeting. His reports about the Goa'uld enslaving people from Earth and taking them to other worlds as slaves is most enlightening.

Cleveland, Ohio

Buffy Summers had trouble sleeping again. The dreams kept becoming more intense. She thought about taking sleeping pills but was afraid her Slayer metabolism would have her accidentally overdosing.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Dawn asks quietly as she peers though the door.

"I'm fine Dawnie. Go back to bed. It was just a bad dream."

"You sure? Mr. Gordo isn't helping? I could come and sleep with you if you want." A worried Dawn asks.

"Thanks Dawnie, but really I'll be fine."

Buffy turns on her lamp light and begins to write in the dream journal that Wesley gave her.

What did it all mean?

London, UK

Quentin Travers stares out at the burning remains of the Watcher's HQ. Curse that man! That building has stood for over a hundred years, and now it's destroyed by Harris in an instant. Fortunately, no one was inside when he bombed it. The coven's teleportation spell brought me back from the SGC only to this. We lost priceless pieces of art, books, and artifacts; we didn't expect him to retaliate so quickly.

Passing the info to the Americans had been a gamble; fortunately, they still know nothing about the Slayer. Any information had been carefully pruned from the report given to President Johnson.

Wesley must be severely disciplined though for allowing her Slayer to behave toward me in such a manner. Her actions clearly demonstrate why the Cruciamentum is necessary. Firing the Council? Completely unheard of, the arrogance of that …that brat, she must be taught a lesson too.

It's so tempting to label her a rogue Slayer and dispatch a Special Operations Team to deal with her. Easier to work with a Council trained Slayer then this absurd excuse for a Slayer. I'll present the case to the Council and see how they decide to deal with this arrogant child.

A dimension away

A green lightsaber clashes with a blue blade, the two power units scream in protest as they fight to overcome the other. The two hooded combatants dance in and out of distance. Both hooded warriors appear evenly matched. They battle back and forth from Saber Forms Shii-cho to Soresu to Ataru to even Juyo (Vaapad) styles, quickly flowing from one to another.

The blue bladed combatant pushes forward with their palm. The green bladed opponent also brings a palm up. Strain appears on the brows of both warriors. Like an elastic band breaking the two figures are propelled apart. The green combatant crashes into the wall and falls to their knees, the blue one flips over and uses the wall as a spring board to rapidly bounce back.

Amazingly, the blue blade once again is barely countered by the green. A leg sweep trips the blue figure toward the ground. The green bladed figure leaps back, giving time for his opponent to recover.

"That was a mistake, old man." You should never give your opponent the time to recover. A Jedi can afford to be honorable in trials or when sparring, but against a Sith, such actions could quickly be used against you. Press any advantage you can take. A Sith will use everything they can to win.

"Just giving you a chance to catch your breath, you old bugger." Rupert Giles replies.

"I'll never understand your colorful cultural phrases." Obi-wan states. "You've done well, Giles. In this timeless place of the Force, you've learned much very quickly."

"Thank you, Master Obi-wan." Giles deactivates his green lightsaber, and bows.

From the shadows a short figure approaches, "Control you have learned, young one, soon, ready will you be." Master Yoda states.

"Master Yoda, why do you keep calling me 'young one?' asks Giles. "I'm not exactly a spring chicken, where I come from."

"When nine hundred years old you are, 'young ones' is what everyone will be."

"I still don't understand why the intensive training, Master? Aren't I dead? What good will it do now?" Giles exclaims.

"Much yet to learn you have, young one. Skill you have, but of the Force, lacking your faith is."

As if it were yesterday, Giles remembers that fateful confrontation with the Vengeance Demon, Anyanka.

Rupert Giles stood in one corner of the shattered caravan, holding the amulet in one hand and a blaster in the other. Jenny's face filled his mind, filled the very core of his being. They might have done it, for all he knew. But he couldn't take any chances. There was too much at stake. Getting the demon here had been bad enough – she had been mad with anger but he'd matched her, just. Jenny. How he loved her. And how he was about to lose her. Something rumbled far away and he wondered what the final butcher's bill was, who was dead by now. Everything hung in the balance.

"You fool!" shouted the vengeance demon. "What makes you think that her world is any better?"

"It... has... to be!" The blaster came down but before he could pull the trigger, it flew out of his hand. The amulet flew back toward the demoness' hand.

"You pathetic fool! You wanted to anger me. You wanted to destroy my amulet. I will destroy you instead! I, Anyanka call upon the power of the wish to banish you, to make you 'one with the Force.'" A horrible laughter is the final sound Giles' hears before the world goes dark.

I awoke to this astral realm. At first, I thought I had gone to heaven, that feeling was quickly disabused upon meeting the Jedi Council. This was more like the heaven for Andrew, Jonathan, and Warren.

They tested me and found that I had Force sensitivity, the potential for either great good or evil. I was almost not going to be trained until a young man came forward and beseeches the council to reconsider. That young man was Anakin Skywalker.

He knew what had happened on my world and was still seeking to atone for the sins of his past; he felt responsible for the Sith version of Xander too.

"I still don't understand, Master Yoda." Giles shakes my head in incomprehension.

"Soon, ready will you be." Yoda insists.

Anakin appears next to Yoda, "For only a fully trained Jedi Knight can face a Sith and his apprentice. Remember what happened to my son and I?"

"Sorry, never had the chance to see the third part of the series." Giles comments, "Was too busy in Watcher's training." Anakin raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Alright, so I was too busy at the time chasing women." Giles admits. "You're one to talk Skywalker."

Laughter comes from Obi-wan, who has been silently observing our banter. "If Giles' wit is as sharp as his ability to use the Force, he'll make a formidable Jedi Knight."

"So how goes the training?" Qui-gon Jinn appears and inquires.

"Just as stubborn as I was, Master." Obi-wan replies.

"Giles, you must be mind full of the Living Force. The Unifying Force still has a destiny in mind for you Rupert." Qui-gon chides.

"Whatever you say, I'm still confused by all this." Giles shrugs in acceptance.

"Accepting understanding that is not, is wisdom's first step." Yoda sagely states.

"I still hate when he talks like that, makes my head hurt." Anakin says. Yoda's gimmer stick strikes Anakin's shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Anakin cries out.

"Wisdom, a lesson you still learned have not!" Yoda reproaches Anakin.

**10. Unwelcome Visitor**

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters but my own.

Parts in this chapter are direct quotes from Jedi Harris…thank you Dark Scribbler.

Unwelcome Visitor

Office Homeland Security

"Mr. Harris, a lawyer from the ACLU is here to see you, Mr. Roger DeSilver, please come in." Xander's pleasant secretary, Clare, politely says.

A tall man in a light brown suit and black tie enters. He extends his hand out and shakes Xander's hand. "What can I do for you Mr. DeSilver?"

The lawyer seems surprised, "I'm sorry, they told me how young you were, but I thought they were kidding. Mr. Harris, I represent a group of disgruntled citizen's who have been adversely impacted by this imposition of martial law. There is also a compliant of alleged abuses that law enforcement has committed. We hope that an accommodation can be reached without having to go through the lengthy process of court."

"You don't need to worry, Mr. DeSilver, " Xander focuses his will, "there is no case and nothing to worry about."

"There is no case and nothing to worry about." Echos the weak-minded lawyer.

As soon as the attorney departs, "Clare, please cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day."

"Including the one from Wolfram and Hart, sir?" Clare asks.

"Yes, please reschedule them for next week. Thank you."

He turns to work on his workstation. This primitive system is very annoying. It is fortunate that the primary systems that I use are encoded with a script few know on Earth, Galactic Basic. It was fun reprogramming the keyboard to use the same system too. I've yet to see a hacker succeed in connecting their primitive system to my Imperial network.

Xander finally finds what he seeks on the system. Prints it out and laughs as he reads the output, this list will prove an amusing diversion. He grabs his long coat and heads out of his office.

"Clare, I'm going to the White House to speak with the President this evening. Please close up and go home early." Xander says with a smile.

"Thank you sir." As she shyly smiles back. She whispers to a co-worker nearby, "Isn't he the nicest young man, I don't care how he got this job, but he's the best boss I've ever had. Wonder if he likes older women."

As Xander drives through the Washington D.C. streets, his thoughts wander. So this must be what Palpatine went through when he masqueraded as the Chancellor when he longed to really be Darth Sideous.

It's been amusing to rebuild the command and control infrastructure I so carefully destroyed. The pathetic attempts to infiltrate my troops have been laughable. A clone trooper's armor is form fitted to the standard clone body structure, my commanders inform me they have caught no less than 50 attempts by spies to masquerade as a trooper. A simple review of the troops easily reveals anyone who is too short or too tall in the ranks. I wonder if the fools will ever figure out how they are caught so quickly. Of course once caught they never get a chance to learn.

President Kinsey seems more concerned about his approval rating than results. Kinsey serves a very useful purpose; let him go to the endless meetings and committees. I'd rather be at the factory overseeing the construction of the warships. Clone production has progressed so well, that the military's need for recruits will now be superseded by my clones.

The forces in Afghanistan have reported success against the tribal forces of Bin Laden. The performance of the AT-ST's has been superb; problems still remain for the AT-AT's. Their slow speed and maneuverability have caused problems in dealing with quick hit and run attacks by horsemen unless supported by AT-ST units. I guess the hover 2–M Repulsor Tanks will be the best way to go after all.

The terrorist leader Osama has been reportedly killed in the opening phase of operations; he did not believe the AT-AT's were real until it stepped on him.

As he ponders these thoughts on the way to the White House, he turns down an empty alleyway that connects two main roads. Xander glimpses a red dot glancing off his dashboard almost unseen as the sunsets in the west. Immediately, Xander attempts to swerve and accelerates his vehicle. Unfortunately, it is too late as a high caliber round penetrates the rear window, shattering it, continuing on through the car seat, stopping only when it strikes Xander's back. Xander slumps forward on the steering wheel. The vehicle comes to a sudden stop as it crashes into the wall.

From the shadows, a lone female figure cautiously approaches the wreckage, seeing Xander slumped on the steering wheel airbag. She opens the driver side door with her pistol ready to administer the final death blow. "The Order of Teraka pay their last respect, Mr. Harris."

Xander's eyes suddenly snap open startling the assassin, "It's always good to know ones enemies."

The assassin fires her weapon and gapes in shock. The bullet is suspended in mid air inches from Harris' head. With a gesture her pistol flies from her grasp and into Xander's. He tosses it into the backseat.

A sorcerer! The assassin thinks as she responds with her backup weapon, a short bladed weapon with a square hand guard, a ninjato. Xander slowly steps out of his car, long coat flowing behind him.

"How did you survive that shot? It was perfect." Xander merely shakes his coat and the remains of a bullet fall from his back to the ground. "Ah, body armor."

"Let's see if the quality of Terakan assassins lives up to their hype."

"We are relentless." She replies as she thrusts her blade at Xander's midsection.

Xander sidesteps the attack to the right. His hand catches the assassin's wrist. "You'll have to do better than that, my dear." Xander throws her forward releasing her wrist until her blade smashes through the car side window. "Good thing it's a rental."

He's playing with me! No one does that to me. I'm going to wear his ears as a souvenir. Let's see him ignore this, "Incendre" and blue flames appear around her sword. I'll cut that smile off his face yet. She brings her flaming blade down in a cut aiming to cut his right shoulder to his left hip.

This time a crimson blade of light intercepts her sword. "Now this is much better," Xander exclaims, his eyes turning yellow and dark rings appear to form under his eyes.

He counters with his own slash and she barely is able to parry the blow. A lightsaber! "Who are you, what are you?" She tries a complex pattern of feints that lead to a low strike to his legs.

Xander simply brings his blade down to parry as if anticipating the blow. "What, it's not obvious by now? I thought you Terakan's were smart. I'm becoming very disappointed in your vaunted reputation."

Xander locks blades with her, "So who is trying to kill me now?"

Enraged at being mocked, she unleashes a flurry of cuts and thrusts. Sparks fly each time her flaming blade is met by the lightsaber. "We do not reveal our contracts! We won't stop coming after you, the Order has never failed."

"But you already have, your thoughts betray you, I now know who hired you and your usefulness is at an end." He replies with a flurry of cuts of his own that ends with a short cry of pain that leaves the assassin missing a head and arm.

Xander retrieves a ring and the assassin's blade. "Incendre" and the flames fade, leaving a plain looking blade. "Impressive that this can hold up against a lightsaber. To the victor go the spoils." He looks at the ring, if they keep coming; I wonder how many of these I can collect? Entertaining as that would be, it would be a distraction.

Xander pulls out a zatn'kitel, "One shot stuns, two kills, and three disintegrates, handy feature." He proceeds to do just that to the assassin's corpse.

I have a Supreme Court Judge Michael Dansey to visit. Pulling out a com-link, "This is Harris. I need a transport and cleanup crew at these coordinates."

Judge Michael Dansey's Residence

A clone trooper with red shoulder pads and helmet approaches and salutes Xander. "Captain Appo, are your four platoons in position?"

"Yes, milord. Give the word and we can raid the premises." Responds the Clone Captain.

Xander stares at the mansion. "Captain, your orders are to secure the perimeter and let nothing in or out until further orders. Oh, and have my suit dry cleaned and patched."

"Yes, milord." The Captain salutes, and walks away carrying the hanger with Xander's suit.

That's what I love about clones, absolute obedience. Xander dressed now in a black jump suit walks toward the residence. Time to meet this Judge Dansey.

Judge Dansey sat comfortably in his office deep in mediation, the study's cathedral ceiling makes the room seem larger. It seems the Order of Teraka not only failed but led Mr. Harris to my door. I will have to request a refund. Could this man be the apprentice I have been searching for? From here I can sense his power. What do I know about this man? He's an obsessed science fiction fan who is also a brilliant engineer and businessman. He somehow has become the Director of Homeland Security despite his youthful age. I have heard rumors about what he did as Mayor in Sunnydale. He also has the ear of the President. I look forward to meeting him.

The door to his study opens and a figure in black enters. "Avon calling. Judge Dansey, I presume. We have much to discuss your Honor." He glances up at the cathedral ceiling. "Nice room."

I can see that this kid is also a smart ass. "Mr. Harris, yes, I agree we do. Would you like to take a seat and discuss this like gentlemen?"

"Normally, I'd just like to carve out your innards, since I do not appreciate people who hire assassins to kill me, but something about you is different." Xander replies.

"I could say the same thing about you, boy. You have much anger, very much anger. Sit down boy!" Dansey commands.

For a moment, Xander feels the compulsion to sit and almost does so. "I don't feel like it right now, my car crashed and sitting down is not comfortable for me right now." Xander's eyes narrow as he focuses more closely on the judge.

Impressive, the boy shows much strength. Dansey stands, a black figure in robes, and walks around the desk. "Perhaps you require a lesson in manners, boy. You have potential, Mr. Harris. Potential. Stronger than the last person I found. Anger is the key. I'm impressed. I'm sure you've used it to achieve the position you are in. I have plans of my own, and I am strong in the power."

Can it be a Force sensitive who knows nothing of the Force? Xander can't help but to start to laugh.

Dansey frowns, "I fail to see the humor. You have potential, I can teach you how to use that power, to become even more powerful then you can possibly imagine."

Harris starts to laugh even harder.

Dansey is beginning to become infuriated at this boy's disrespect. Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Dansey gestures with his arm and a sword decoration hurtles off the wall toward Xander.

Xander easily catches the sword in his hand. "Why thank you, your honor, but you keep it, I have my own." He uses the Force to throw the sword at Dansey.

Surprised by the boy's strength and dexterity, Dansey dodges to the side as the blade passes and embeds into the wall.

"I see you have some talent after all. I should never have trusted such incompetents as the Order. I can now see that for you to call me Master, you must first be taught manners." Dansey pulls the sword off the wall. He quickly lunges at Xander.

Xander easily blocks the blow using the sword of the dead assassin. "This is a souvenir I picked up from your friend earlier." Xander counters with his own cut to the head and slashes to the left.

Dansey easily parries and counters with a parry and kick to the stomach. Xander folds over and falls back. He looks up at Dansey and his eyes are again yellowish and dark rings appear.

"It is you Dansey who are mistaken, about a great many things." Xander leaps up and somersaults over Dansey. Landing behind him, he lashes out with a series of attacks that Dansey barely parries.

Is this boy the one? The Chosen one. Dansey is starting to worry. Never has he felt such anger and power in one so young. There is something about this boy that calls to him, something to fear. "Harris, don't fight me, join me, I can teach you more about the power. You can become powerful in our Order. You have enough power that you could be the prophesied Chosen one."

At hearing the words, Xander feels a rage consume him. "Do Not Ever Call Me That!!!" The Dark Side gives Xander strength as his blows stun the beleaguered judge. His defenses barely parrying and holding against the relentless blows of the young man. Sparks fly as the swords clash until finally Dansey's blade shatters and he finds himself staring wide eyed at the point of Xander's blade. A savage look of fury etched upon his face as he looks down at Dansey. For the first time in years, Dansey knows true fear.

Realization hits him at last, it is not he who is the Master, but this boy, the Chosen One. Immediately, he bows and kneels. "Please forgive me, it is I who was mistaken. Please accept me as your humble servant, forgive me for my folly. My life is yours to take….Master." The older man trembles in fear and outrage as he submits to this young man, decades his junior.

After a moment of uncertainty, Xander moves the blade aside. "Never again will you call me Chosen One. That is a description I despise. Call me instead, Darth Mortalis."

Michael Dansey has never paid much attention to pop culture, but even he understood the significance of that name. He calls the power….the Force!? How? Confusion clouded his thoughts as he discovered that everything he ever believed in was wrong. The thought must have been on his face, as Xander smiled down at him. "Did you think I was just some poor deluded science fiction fan? Perhaps this will make things more clear."

Xander puts his sword away and draws a small metal device. He pushes a button on it and a crimson blade appears. With this weapon I proclaim my status as a Dark Lord of the Sith. Let this be an unforgettable reminder for tonight's folly, he thrusts the lightsaber into Judge Dansey's left arm.

His cry of pain echos in the room. "That, was for putting a hole in my favorite suit. Now you will tell me all about this…power that you thought the Force was. Everything."

Grimacing in pain, "Yes, Master."


	2. Chapter 11

**11. Plans **

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters but my own.

Thank you Dark Scribbler for being an inspiration.

Plans

A dimension away.

Rupert Giles is sitting in deep mediation, legs crossed in a darkened room. Master Yoda sits across from him.

"Through the Force things you will see. Other places, the past, the future, old friends long gone."

"Rupert? Is it really you? Where are you? Why did you leave me? I miss you, my love." A soft hesitant voice asks and fades away.

Rupert Giles as a Watcher on the Hellmouth has seen many things but the image now of Jenny Calendar calling to him, brings a tear to his eyes. "Jenny. I love you too."

Refusing to let his emotions overwhelm him, he dives deeper into the Force. Using his entire Watcher training and the lessons that green muppet keeps hammering into him, he struggles to stay focused.

Another voice from the shadow calls, "Mr. Giles….can you hear me? I hope you can. There is still good in them. Please when you see them, please tell them, I love them and that I forgave them a long time ago."

"Willow?" Giles opens his eyes to see the fading apparition of a sad red headed girl. "I'll do my best Willow." He whispers.

Once again, drawing a deep breath, he struggles to calm his restless spirit and focus once more on the Force. The damn movies never said anything about how difficult this was. To see into the Force, to see old friends, events in the past that can no longer be altered, the pain and sorrow of loss, was almost unbearable.

Yoda said that you would know the greater power of the Force when you are at peace at rest. Finally, finding that center, he understood what he meant. It was like in one instant, he was one with the vastness of the universe, he saw the flows and currents of all life as the Force flowed around him, he allows his mind to slow as he starts to follow the flows and where they'd been, where it was, and where it was going to be.

…a blonde young girl fighting vampires, dust rains around her…a dark haired young girl stares in horror as a vampire with hooves for hands approaches…a tall man with whitening hair and fatigues looks at a him with surprise… two figures in strange armor and tattoos on their foreheads turn to look at him, their faces twisting in alarm as they level equally odd staffs at him, the tips of which split apart with a whine of energy… a bald man in air force blue looks at a giant stone ring…a very large werewolf snarls in rage and lungs at him… a snarl comes from the shadows and then a red lightsaber ignites with a hiss. "Time to die Jedi," said a voice that was all too recognizable…-

Giles finally loses his focus. He draws breath and slowly exhales. Opening his eyes, he looks into Master Yoda's.

"Soon your time with us, end it will." Yoda slowly states. "Already, learned that which you need. Tomorrow, the Trials you will face. Confident, am I you will succeed. Your friends and family, a Jedi Knight they will need." Rest now; mediate on all you have seen.

Giles releases the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Finally after all these years, he was going home. The how will come with guidance and patience. He finally understands and has faith in the Force.

Alpha Site, conference room.

"Maybourne! I can't believe you. You're favorite sponsor, Kinsey, is responsible for what's happened and you come up with an excuse that you were hypnotized?" Jack O'Neill shouts.

"Jack, calm down. Some how Harris and Kinsey can manipulate people's thoughts that's the only reasonable answer. Some of the things I approved and disapproved have made me question my sanity too." Harry Maybourne explains.

"Bull shit! You're an accomplice Harry and just won't admit it. It was the NID and your people that provided and approved the technology. Didn't you check the stuff out? Why didn't you have someone like Carter check the stuff out? We fought a battle that could have killed all my people if these weapons had crapped out at the wrong time! We were lucky; Maybourne, or I'd have zatted your ass as soon as we got here. Your NID crap not only has been pissing off our allies but now we're stranded here in the Alpha site in exile because of your people going rogue. Does that about some it up?"

Harry Maybourne can only look down in shame. "I was as shocked as you were Jack. If Kinsey hadn't gone with me years ago and ordered me not to voice my concerns, this could all have turned out differently. You're right; I do share responsibility for all this. Go ahead, court martial me, shoot me, but let's do it after we find a way to kick that bastard Kinsey and Harris out. I was deceived and lost just as much as you did from all this. As for the NID black ops, you've done black ops before and know that sometimes you have to do shitty things and accept crap from people because we swore an oath to do so. When a U.S. Senator tells you to shut up, you shut up. I tried to do my own investigations and almost was court martialed. I like career and it helped make me into one of the people that the President trusts, I was not about to open up a scandal and ruin that. I'm just glad that President Johnson did listen to some of my concerns; otherwise, we wouldn't even be in exile. We'd all just be dead. So back off Jack."

Hesitantly, Major Carter interrupts, "Colonel, I believe I've found the circuits that kept our weapons from working. It was ingeniously incorporated into four key components. Fortunately, we had some of the early prototype weapons here at the alpha site to compare them with. If we'd been back on Earth, even I wouldn't have found the problem quick enough. I'm still not certain why they stopped working exactly, but I can jury-rig a fix to the weapons that we do have so they'll work again. The Alpha site even has enough fabrication facilities that we can even build our own models."

"Oh for crying out loud, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

Carter starts to retort, until he realizes O'Neill was just baiting her.

Daniel Jackson decides now was a good time to also interrupt. "Jack, this report from the Watcher's council, doesn't seem complete. While it does include information on Mr. Giles' report about Harris, it fails to mention why he was there in the first place. I mean Harris didn't appear to have his abilities until after Halloween 1997, but Mr. Giles' had been there long before hand. Was there something in Sunnydale that required the Watcher's to be there? Travers also mentioned losing contact with another Watcher in Cleveland of all places. There's something missing from all this. What do Sunnydale and Cleveland have in common?"

Harry Maybourne replies, "Sunnydale had an uncommonly high death rate, at least it did until Harris took over. Something drew the supernatural there like it did in Cleveland too. Cleveland also had strange deaths but not as much as Sunnydale. That's why we chose to setup the Initiative in Sunnydale to study the HST threat."

Major Carter starts getting a glazed look.

"Ah, Harry, please don't talk about the supernatural around Carter for awhile. She can handle alien invaders, advanced technology, but supernatural entities are something that she doesn't have a handle on yet." Jack whispers.

"I am eager to hear more about these creatures, O'Neil, indeed, some of them sound like the Mar'tyuns of legend."

"Marty who?" asked Jack.

"It …is an ancient legend. Once there were creatures that existed only in the night that drank blood and were monsters in human form. The Goa'uld gave orders that they should be hunted down and destroyed, no matter where there were. It is one of t he only things that the Goa'uld were said to agree with the Tok'ra. But the last time that a Jaffa met a Mar'tyun was almost a thousand years ago. During the time of my grandfather's time they were a distant legend, but their existence was still talked about, in case they ever returned."

"You could have said something." Objected Jack weakly.

"They were legends," the Jaffa replied. "They were said to be extinct, O'Neill."

General Hammond steps in, "What is the status of our SG teams, Colonel O'Neill?"

"All nine SG-teams are accounted for. We're going to need more teams now that we're cut off from Earth. Exploration teams with four aren't going to cut it anymore. We may have to combine some of the teams and start using squad to platoon size forces. Now that Carter's solved our weapon problems, we can fight back. Any word from the Free Jaffa, Teal'c?"

"Master Bra'tac has pledged 250 Jaffa warriors to aid us. With the armor and weapons we can provide, we can finally defeat the Goa'uld, despite this betrayal from your people."

"Whoa, not my people Teal'c. Harry's people." O'Neill interjects.

"Jack…." General Hammond says, "We don't have time for this bickering. I want to go home too, my family is over there. Not out here gods knows where. I need ideas people, not blame, find us a way to get home. The longer this coup stands the harder it will be to recover. The President wants at least five plans this week on what we can do to get home."

"What's the word from home so far, General?" Carter asks.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Martial law has been declared throughout the country. They're blaming it on some Afghan terrorists.

Senator Kinsey has gotten himself appointed President with promises of a special election. The SGC base has been captured, as the self-destruct system failed somehow. The Russian gate was destroyed though. The country is still in a state of shock at what's happened and Kinsey's milking it for all it's worth."

"Can't believe the bastard even killed his own family for PR. Do people actual buy it?" O'Neill states.

"The newspapers that tried to question it, found themselves bought out and under new management. Only a few people who are using other means of getting their news, like the Internet are learning what's truly happening. People are confused and afraid. Several assassination attempts have already been made on Kinsey's life. The confusing part is that none of our operatives had anything to do with them."

"Is Kinsey staging these things?" asks O'Neill.

"Whatever the reason the good Senator is building on false sympathy for his plight. He's manipulating public opinion while at the same time taking away freedoms." Hammond replies.

"Huh, like what?" Daniel asks.

"Well, for example, many sports and other entertainment activities have been given greater freedom of movement to continue despite martial law normally restricting such movements."

"Like the Roman's did with the Colosseum. Entertainment for the masses to distract them from their day to day problems." Daniel instructs.

"He's making security points more automated and unobtrusive, while at the same time getting his crony courts to approve a 'Patriot Bill' that slowly takes away individual rights. The armed forces are being supplanted with more clones and to keep unemployment from increasing, a lot of people are being employed in the new factories."

"As Adolph Hitler did in Germany, as long as the trains ran on time and unemployment was low, people were content." Harry Maybourne comments.

"Studied his style much Harry?"

"Shut it, Jack." Harry retorts.

"He's using advanced technology to beef up his security." Carter says.

"How are we getting this info and is it reliable?" Daniel Jackson asks.

"The Tok'ra have a cloaked ship in orbit and have been monitoring the situation. Your father, Major Carter, is there monitoring things for us."

"What has the Tok'ra concerned is the building of these." Hammond passes photos around the table.

"What are they?" Daniel asks.

"They are ships, General." Teal'c states. Surprising everyone with his knowledge. "Specifically, Acclamator class Transport ships, the designs are consistent with a book I have."

"What book?" O'Neill asks, still shaken by the answer.

"The Guide to All Thing Star Wars, of course." Teal'c replies. "There are many diagrams and I recognize this one as it was suppose to be used for the new films."

"Harris's doing." Harry Maybourne states.

"How long until he builds a space dock and starts building Star Destroyers?" Hammond wonders out loud.

"He has access to automated units and clone troops. By the way, how are the infiltration attempts going? I thought it would be easy infiltrating like they did in the movies." Asks Maybourne.

"Most reports show that they are being caught faster than we can acquire uniforms." Sighs General Hammond. "Somehow they know who is not who with a glance."

"How? Aren't they getting the uniforms right?" Carter asks.

A long pause…O'Neill starts to chuckle and laugh. "Is there any way we can get word back? We just need to have them make sure that not only does the uniform fit but whoever they put in it is the same height as the prior wearer too."

Confused, Daniel asks, "What makes you say that for certain?"

"Their clones Daniel, clones, meaning exact duplicate. Besides it was also on the 'Overlord List.'"

Everyone has blank stares at Jack, "Would you care to clarify that last bit, Colonel?" General Hammond asks.

" There is a list online that is called the 'Overlord List' advice for would be world conquerors on what they should do and avoid."

Maybourne laughs, "Sounds just like something you and Harris would follow, Jack. We'll pass the word."

The meeting progresses and after several hours, plans are made, discarded, redrawn, critiqued, discard, redrawn again. Until five viable plans are finalized for presentation to President Sean Johnson for approval.

"Thank you everyone for all you've done. Teal'c please see if you can contact Master Bra'tac if he concurs with the plans? Colonel Maybourne, prepare a summary of things we need to inform our allies that we can ask the Tok'ra to convey. Jack, Carter's father asked me to give you these."

General Hammond hands several DVDs to Jack O'Neill. "Sweet. Sam, tell your Dad he's the best."

"What did my father send you?" Sam Carter asks.

"Why, the last few months recording of hockey games and the Simpsons of course!" Jack yells back as he rushes off to find a DVD player. General Hammond just shakes his head in wonder.

Watcher's Council Chamber, UK

"Mr. Travers, we have reviewed your recommendation and approve it. Send the teams out with orders to bring her here for trial. Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is to be terminated if he interferes." A spokesman for the Council announces.

"Thank you make this difficult decision during these troubled times. With the American's going crazy and involving themselves in our war with darkness, we cannot allow them to chance swaying the Slayer. We must make sure the Slayer is a Council trained and obedient to the dictates of the Council. Tradition must be followed or we are nothing more than savages." Travers announces to the attendees.

Many nod their head in acknowledgment. A few remain silent; one of those is Roger Wyndam-Pryce, Wesley's father. He follows the rest of the crowd out as well. He passes by his assistant and quickly passes her a note.

As he continues to his office, two non-descript men move to the left and right of Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. "Excuse me sir, but Mr. Travers would like to make sure you do not do anything rash like warning your son." He is quickly led away.

Quentin Travers greets him, "Roger, good of you to come. You're far too obvious." He holds up a note. The same one he'd passed to his assistant. Didn't you think we would be watching? I'm afraid that your son has chosen his path and must face the consequences alone."

"You can't kill him, Quentin. He's my only son. Please don't do this. He's always been loyal, let me talk to him."

"I'm afraid he's gone native and soft on us, Roger. I'm truly sorry." Please take Mr. Pryce to one of the holding areas until this matter is resolved.

"This is not over Quentin, you're making a big mistake. Right now, my son and his Slayer are all that stand between the coming darkness. He's kept her alive longer than any Slayer in years. We can't see it coming, but what's happening with the American's is only a small part of it."

Dejected, Roger Wyndam-Pryce can only hope that the real message that he'd hidden in the Council chambers would be picked up by his staff and make it's way to his son in time. For the first time in years, he prays to God

Rebel hidden location

Jonathan Levinson stares at a screen, screens flash by as he quickly scans, page after page.

"I think I've found her." Jonathan trumpets. "She's in Cleveland. Joyce, Buffy, and Dawn Summers live in the downtown area."

"Well done, Jonathan." Cordelia smiles at him. Jonathan blushes under her praise.

"Mrs. Calendar, we've found the Slayer. It's up to you now to find her and convince her to join our cause."

"Thank you Cordelia, Warren, please book me a flight out tomorrow for Cleveland."

"Yes, M'am." Warren responds. "First class all the way on U.S. Airways. Nice job, Juno."


	3. Chapter 12 to 13

**12. Faith**

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters but my own.

Thank you Dark Scribbler for being an inspiration.

Faith

Boston, MA

Stupid! Stupid! Horry's going to be so pissed at what I just did, she'll probably come up with new chores just to punish me for a month. Hit and run, use range weapons, she keeps saying. You're not a Slayer, so I have to use my brains instead. With all the training, I had to try it. I actually beat a vamp. Almost lost my life, but I won. Got this nice sword out the deal too.

Hard to believe how my life's changed in a few years. Horry found me and took me away from the worthless people that called themselves my parents. She was like one of those fairy godmothers in the stories. At first I didn't really know what she wanted, thought she was just one of those goody-two-shoes trying to fill a quota or something. But Horry was nothing like that. She really cared and meant everything she promised. Then she started to train me. I can defend myself now, no more sleezebags trying to cop a feel, no more putting up with losers trying to get me to do what they want.

Everything was great, until she told me about vampires and demons. I didn't want to believe. Life can be so unfair. I'm finally able to fight back and then they trump my ass with this vamp crap. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be a Slayer. I'd never have to be afraid again, having cool superpowers. Which is what makes this so frustrating. All these skills and I still wasn't suppose to face a vamp up close? I just had to try it. Lucky and stupid, Horry warned me how strong they were; now I believe her. Lucky that the vamp was so cocky and underestimated me, stupid that I actually faced him on his own terms, I'm just glad Horry trained me so well. There was that incredible moment when everything clicked into place. No fear, no thought, only action, when my actions became one. Freaky. I was in the zone and vamp-sucker looked so surprised when he saw my stake in his chest.

"That was very stupid Faith, you gave me quite a fright young lady. Extra chores for a week." Isobel Horrocks sternly said but then a smile appeared on her face. "Now that we've taken care of that and I trust you've learned from it, let's get a treat to celebrate your victory."

Faith looking downcast brightened considerably. All the way to Dairy Queen, she couldn't stop talking about how she did this and that.

Isobel Horrocks was amazed at how her life seemed so full now that Faith was here. Finding a potential was always tricky when the coven did not notice them. Finding her was a godsend, taking her away from those despicable people that dared to call themselves her parents was justice. While it is every Watcher's dream to eventually be the guide for the Slayer, Horry found herself praying that Faith is never Called. The girl has already lived in Hell. I've no wish to thrust her into that kind of life. It took time to win her trust but it's been worth it. I know a Watcher is not supposed to get too close to their charges, but if she's never called, I plan to adopt her, if I can survive the next few years with what she puts me through. Faith has become the daughter I never had. Her actions tonight while Faith may not realize it really frightened me. Despite all the warnings and training, she just had to throw herself in like that. Facing the vampire head on normally leaves only a dead vampire hunter. Thank God, he must have been a fledgling. For a moment there Faith's actions almost had me fearing for Wesley's charge. I thought she'd become the new Slayer.

"Did you see my new sword? It's wicked sharp too."

I shake my head in wonder at how a fledgling could have acquired such a beautiful blade. "Come Faith, no more hunting for tonight."

Hidden Lair

"Master, there is a Slayer in your domain. Marcus, one of your guards, was bested this evening."

A large figure moves forward, "Someone dares to challenge me. Find her and I will show her the error of intruding into my realm. Mr. Trick, bring her to me alive. A Slayer's blood always tastes exquisite."

The well dressed black vampire, Mr. Trick bows and leaves to do his master's bidding. Perhaps it's time to call in that favor from M'Fashnik he thinks.

Faith and Horry have gone home after celebrating. Like any other peaceful night, she sends Faith off to her room. Suddenly, there is the sound of breaking glass; a demonic creature has broken into Faith's bedroom window. Faith draws the sword from under her pillow but is too slow. Her fear slows her actions. The demon easily disarms her. Faith's futile attempts to fight were batted aside as she is slammed into the floor. Faith's last conscious sight is seeing Horry charging in, pistol in hand, she sees Faith being carried over the demon's shoulder who leaps out through the shattered window.

Now Faith awakes to a nightmare scene in a darkened chamber. A dark shadow moves from a throne that seems built of human skulls.

"Is this the Slayer you spoke of that defeated Marcus?" he roars. "I will test her mettle. It will make the blood taste better."

Shaking off the chill running down her back, she slowly stands, using a combat stance Horry taught her. It would be more impressive if I weren't in pajamas. 

The dark shadow rises and approaches her. "Hello, Slayer. I am Kakistos." Slowly he approaches Faith.

This prick thinks I'm the Slayer. Faith struggles to master her fear, remembering the exercises that were taught to her. She centers herself and faces the Vampire Master. She is the first to move, lashing out with forward kick.

Kakistos blocks the blow effortlessly. Faith continues her attack with a palm strike to his face. She strikes but the vampire seems to just ignore the blows.

"Is that all Slayer, I didn't even feel that." He throws a hay-maker, cloven hands sweep toward Faith.

Faith dodges to the side, countering with another kick that strikes the back of Kakistos' head forcing him forward.

"You'll have to be better than that, Slayer."

She leaps to the side as another fist barely misses her head, taking a piece of the wall instead. Oh shit, shit! Fear threatens to overwhelm her again. She needs to focus, put the fear aside and focus. She spots something to the side; ducking and rolling again she retrieves it, a spear, and a weapon, better than just my fists.

Remembering her lessons with staff and the countless bruises that Horry gave her. She grasps the spear and begins to move it around her body.

"The name's Faith and you are dust!" She brings the spear forward in an overhead strike, it's blocked as she anticipated, and she counters and spins with a blow that is also parried by the cloven hands. Rolling with the block, she spins inside and brings the spear around inside his guard. "You're dust, loser." The spear strikes true. If he had been any other vampire, dust would be raining around her. Unfortunately, Kakistos is unlike other vampires. An ancient vampire so old his hands have changed into hooves and whose skin hardened enough to be impervious to stakes, the spear shatters on impact. Faith is struck by one of the cloven hands. Struggling to remain conscious, she falls back into the wall and struggles to remain upright.

Kakistos tastes the blood on his hands. "Mr. Trick! This girl is not a Slayer! She's just a..human. Marcus must have gotten clumsy and foolish as to be bested by this child."

The well dressed black vampire steps forward, "My lord, this is the girl that slew Marcus. I saw them fight and was certain that she was a Slayer. A woman I thought was her Watcher was also with her. What shall we do with her, milord?"

"The death of my childe must be repaid in blood. You killed my childe, I will kill the woman who seems to care for you."

Dawning horror clears Faith's mind, no, not Horry, anything but that.

Kakistos turns to Mr. Trick, "You will capture the woman. She will see her die by my hands. Don't worry little Faith, perhaps if you please me, I will turn you. You will make an excellent hunter. Then you will join me in a hunt of these other mortals that dare intrude into my realm. You may not be a Slayer but you have spirit."

"Fuck off! I can't wait for Horry to come and kick your undead ass." Kakistos' only response is to laugh as Mr. Trick's fist sends faith into oblivion. 

Isobel Horrocks was frantic. The sight of Faith being dragged off into the night by a demon was a nightmare come true. She picks up Faith's sword noticing the stylized symbols engraved on the hilt. Her blood ran cold; she recognizes some of the symbols. Quickly she rushes to the library section of her home. Cursing herself for her failure to notice the engravings earlier.

Despair threatens to overwhelm her as she finally deciphers the symbols. "Kakistos. He has my Faith." Slowly collecting herself, she draws on her Watcher training. As tears fall, she gathers her weapons, a composite longbow and arrows, Faith's sword, several stakes, and a 9mm pistol. "I found you once Faith, I'll find you again." She gathers the herbs necessary for a locator spell.

A few hours and several dusted vampires at the local demon bar finally gave Horry the location of Kakistos' lair an abandoned warehouse near Boston harbor. While a Watcher's training usually involves research and books, a Watcher also trains and is trained to someday prepare a Slayer for her duty. The two guards at entrance discover this in a fatal way.

Isobel Horrocks launches an arrow that unerringly strikes the first guard through the heart, before the 2nd guard can turn, another arrow is nocked and launched, and he joins his partner as dust on the ground. A silent and grim faced Horry has come for her Faith.

Cautiously, she moves deeper into the lair. Coming to a door, she overhears several voices. It appears a game of kitten poker was in full swing. She listens closely trying to get a head count from the different voices. Hoping her count is accurate, she bursts thru the door pistol in hand. Several shots later four vampires are down. Horry easily stakes each vampire unfortunately the gunfire has alerted others to her presence. She casts a lit smoke bomb over her shoulder. Sword in her right hand and pistol in her left, Horry continues onward.

"My lord, we have an intruder! And fire and smoke near the entrance." Mr. Trick declares.

Kakistos' not pleased, orders, "Find them and bring them before me!" 

Several vampires race to the do their lord's bidding. Unbeknownst to the vampires, Isobel Horrocks has quietly found the steps and ladders that led to the ramps above the warehouse. Horry hopes the smoke bombs help to mask her scent from the advancing hordes below.

Quickly and quietly she studies the floor plan of the warehouse she acquired online before coming here. She searches for the most likely room that Faith would be jailed. She makes her way to the north western corner of the roof top. Taking a blow torch from her backpack she cuts a hole through the roof. She prays that the distraction she stirred in the front gave her enough time.

Faith looks around in fear. The darkened room she was thrown in was small and cramped. Tear tracks mar her face. She tries to stand but quickly lowers herself down as nausea fills her. Must have been hit harder than I thought, she thinks. She feels tried blood on her forehead. She says a silent prayer for God to protect Horry.

After hours of silence and hearing only her breathing, in the distance she hears loud voices and …gun fire! It must be Horry; she's finally come for her. Joy war with her weariness, Faith stands again testing her equilibrium. Hurry, Horry she prays. She begins to smell smoke, she looks up and notices a burning flame slicing its way around. Horry was here!!

"Faith? Are you there?" a quiet voice calls down from the opening.

"I'm here Horry." Faith whispers back. A flashlight beam shines down on her.

Horry lowers a rope down to Faith. "Climb up like I taught you Faith. Faith hurry!"

Voices get closer to the doorway. Faith scrambles up the rope. As she reaches the top, the door below opens.

"There over here!!! There on the roof!" Shouts a guard from below.

Faith has never been so happy to see Horry. She quickly embraces her and she follows her to the edge of the rooftop.

Faith smiles as Horry pull her favorite composite bow from her shoulders. "Glad you made me watch all those Batman movies with you." She nocks an unusual arrow with a rope attached and shoots down to the next building. The shot is true as it hits and locks into the wall. She then secures the remaining rope to a solid fixture on the roof.

"Alright Faith, are you ready? " Faith nods, eyes alight with joy and fear. Faith and Horry use the rope to form a zip line that quickly leads off the roof tops. "We'll have to go together. Hang on tight." Horry attaches a zip-the-line-trolley to the rope. Hanging on, they quickly ride the line to the ground.

"If we weren't in so much danger, I'd want to do that again." Faith whispers. Horry and Faith hand in hand race off down the alley toward her car. With smiles on their faces, they leap into the car. Horry works the ignition but the car fails to start. She tries again. To their horror, Mr. Trick knocks on the driver's side window, holding parts from the engine in hand.

"Going somewhere kiddies?"

**13. Giles**

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters but my own.

Thank you Dark Scribbler for being an inspiration.

Giles

A dimension away

The first years were the worst. My growing agitation, guilt, and fears threatened to consume my sanity in this timeless limbo. In time, I came to accept my imprisonment, on that day, what was formless, became clear. The empty void that I once found myself adrift opened before me into a wondrous room with many fountains. The first creature I met was Master Yoda.

"Wonder did we, if ever you would see the true world around you. Welcome Rupert Giles."

"Where am I?" wondered Giles.

"The Force exists in all living things, between worlds, and dimensions. You were always here, but in your mind you could only see that which you feared. Until you accepted where you were, your eyes refused to see. Like magic or the existence of vampires, was your mind not closed once to such things too?"

After a moment deciphering Yoda's speech pattern, I ask, "How long have I been here? How do I get back?"

"Learn you must, before return to those you love, you can. Those you call the Powers that Be, hmmpf, have asked us to train you. We will hold our own council before we decide to do so, you must first prove worthy. Acceptance of the things around you, faith you must have, or training will be wasted." Yoda replies.

"Unlike you, we are now one with the Force. Anyanka did not really know what she was doing. Sent you away she thought, but to us she sent you instead. Now, the choice is yours, Rupert Giles, what will you do? Do you wish to become Jedi?"

When the Jedi Council reviewed my memories to judge my worth, it was Anakin Skywalker who spoke up.

"I, Anakin Skywalker, once was known to you as Darth Vader. I committed atrocities throughout the galaxy; I slew younglings, fellow Jedi, and any who stood in my way. It was only through the faith and love of my son who believed in me that I was redeemed.

This man, Rupert Giles, once was known as Ripper. He stole, lied, and cheated. He utilized black magic for his own selfish needs. He summoned a demon that resulted in the death of his friends. Unlike me, he decided on his own to change his life. He became a Watcher, a selfless tradition. In that capacity he fought against evil. He is here today because he chose to sacrifice his own happiness to save others.

That is what it means to be a Jedi. To be a Jedi does not make us infallible, to be Jedi is to rise up despite falling. Master Yoda has said that to walk the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny. I and Rupert Giles are examples that it is possible to turn from the darkness."

To Anakin's surprise when he concluded, the Jedi assembly rose up and applauded even Master Yoda and Master Windu.

From that moment, Anakin has been there when there were times I wanted to go Ripper on some of the demanding lessons or teachers. He understood my pain when I spoke of the friends on Earth and love I left behind.  
Obi-wan trained me in many of the lightsaber forms. Master Yoda taught me the ways of the Force.

Now it was time to leave.

As a Jedi Knight I said my farewell to those that accepted and welcomed me when I first appeared in this dimension. Yoda, Obi-wan, and Anakin were the last to see me off.

When I asked how I would return to Earth, Master Yoda leads me to a hooded figure who bows to the Jedi. "Time flows differently here as it does on your world. While many years have passed here, only a few in your world. Trained you we have, the Jedi your world needs. May the Force be with you." As one, the three Jedi draw their lightsabers and saluted me. As the blades go down, they and the background seem to dissolve into the mist.

The hooded figure with glowing blue eyes turns to me. "I am a Mok'Tagar, I will take you Jedi to where you need to be. I do this to avenge my daughter. They captured her while she attended the university in Sunnydale. The Sith tortured her and killed her. Promise you'll make them pay too."

"I grieve for your loss. I will strive make sure those who slew your daughter face justice." Giles replies.

The Mok'Tagar demon nods and leads me to an area with four others like him. "Hold to me and follow. Soon you will be where you seek." The four figures begin a chant.

I feel the familiar flow of the spell being cast. I hold to my guide and follow him into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 14

Unexpected Development

Disclaimer: Wish I owned even a fraction of these.

Unexpected Development

Boston, MA

"How's the situation looking?" Asks a voice over the radio.

"Looking good, we're almost ready to move out. Hold on, something's happening. Tell everyone to hold."

"What's going on?"

"Two of the guards in front just got zapped."

"Better pray someone didn't jump the gun. All units report in."

Faith and Isobel Horrocks slowly exit the car. Faith hated the smug look in Trick's face. A minion came around and took hold Faith's arms as another did the same to Horry's.

"Kakistos is so looking forward to seeing you. You left just before the party started. How rude of you." Trick comments.

Before Faith can reply, a red bolt strikes the minions holding her and Horry, their bodies bursting into flames, as they screech in agony. Faith, get down!"

More blasts come from the shadows, some striking the car and the building. Trick's face is a mix of rage and confusion. He ducks back into the shelter of the building.

Before Faith and Horry can move, a voice orders, "I'd advise you to both stay down." From the shadows, several black armored soldiers step forward, weapon leveled at them. "You're both out past curfew. Hope you have a good explanation."

Faith and Isobel feel their hands being handcuffed behind them. They are quickly escorted away from the building. Behind cover, a blinding light is shined into their faces. A call goes out for a Medic to treat Faith's injuries.

Too stunned to do anything else, they comply and stare at the events playing out before them. Several of the dark armored soldiers assault the warehouse from multiple sides. Kakistos' forces while at first caught by surprise quickly rally. Rocket propelled grenades fire back in reply to the soldiers' suppressive fire. Explosions and cries of pain echo from both sides of the battle lines.

Isobel Horrocks recalls the Watchers Council advisory too avoid any contact with the American hunter teams. She makes a note of the weapons and armor that the Americans wield, advanced but at the same time strangely familiar.

The Americans call up for something called "the Chicken." The sound of heavy machinery approaches near her. Nothing in her imagination could have prepared her for the site of a monstrous two-legged walker slowly shambling past her. She is further awed when the walker, stops and twin rotary cannons blaze forward, several demons are obliterated in the firestorm.

"What is that thing, it's awesome!" Faith asks.

A soldier nearby, answers, "We nicknamed it the 'chicken' but the tech boys like to call it the UAW, Urban Assault Walker."

Horry notes Faith's jaw dropping in shock at the scene before them. She looks toward Faith, waiting for her to glance back. Faith and her had created a series of none-verbal signals that could be passed with a glance. Right now she prayed that Faith understood her message.

Faith stares slack jawed at the battle she was witnessing. She wants to shout out and cheer as the soldiers close in on Kakistos' demons. She glances at Horry and is at first confused. Horry was telling her to remain quiet, listen, and follow her lead.

Soon the two of them are pulled further from the front. They are taken to what appears to be a command area. A Medic arrives and treats and bandages Faith's injuries.

A soldier approaches them, removes his crimson marked helm, and smiles, "Ladies, I'm Captain Schuler, would you mind explaining why you were out here tonight?"

"Oh officer, I came to find my ward, Faith. Earlier tonight, those…those monsters broke into our home and kidnapped her. I didn't know what to do…I followed them here and freed her, then you came along and saved us. Thank you, so much." Horry gushes.

"Can I please have your names, Mrs.?" He asks, as he runs a small device over their faces.

"I'm Isobel Horrocks, of ABC International Exports, and this is my ward, Faith Lehane-Horrocks."

Faith's eyebrows rise at that last part and her eyes mist over, "Please officer, we were only trying to get away from those monsters. Can we go home now?"

He smiles down at them, "I'm sure that won't be a problem, m'am. We just have a few more questions. Do you know how many of them were in there? A rough count would be helpful."

"I don't remember seeing too much, Officer. It was dark and I was so scared." Faith replies, her lower lip quivering.

"Did you meet anyone who appeared to be in charge?"

"There was this big ugly guy with hooves for hands, he was awful scary." Faith states.

"That should be all for now, ladies. I'll call for a soldier to removes those binders in a moment and arrange to get you some transport to the local hospital and home." The Captain smiles and walks out.

Another dark armored soldier enters and removes their handcuffs. He leaves after removing them. Faith rushes to embrace Horry.

"Horry, what's going on?" Faith whispers.

"It appears that the American military has a supernatural hunter unit. Keep your chin up, we'll discuss it some more later." She whispers back.

There is a noise outside like that of a jet's turbine, the Captain walks back in. "Mrs. Horrocks, Miss Lehane, your ride is here."

Outside, what they thought was helicopter was instead a craft with two engines and open side entrances. Duel manned weapon stations were along the side.

"What is that?" Faith asks.

"We call it a CR-20 Troop Carrier, or Crate, we recently called up for more reinforcements, but it can also take you where you need to go. Wait a moment as they remove some supplies then you can mount up." The Captain answers.

"Wicked!" Faith and Isobel quickly enter the hovering vehicle. The Captain and two other troops enter as well. They take their seats and grasp straps from the ceiling. "Just like the bus."

Faith has been through a roller coaster ride of emotions, from despair, fear, to joy this night. The ride in the fancy ship is like a dream and she can't help but to let out a yell of excitement as the craft lifts off.

Isobel looks down and sees the battle winding down below, a few explosions still punctuate the continuing battle, and the warehouse is almost gutted with flames. She wonders if even Kakistos could have survived the American assault.

After a quick flyby through the city, the craft touches down. Faith and Horry exit. "Where are we?"

The Captain and two men jump out behind them. "This is the local processing center and detention facility." A cold chill runs up Horrock's back at those words.

The two men with the Captain draw their weapons. "Mrs. Horrock's please don't try anything, there was a slight problem with your identification, rather than ABC International Exports, our records show you to be a member of the Watchers organization."

"Then you will have found that we have full diplomatic immunity." Horry quickly replies.

"That may have been true before, but your group has just recently been added to the Terror Watch list. Now, please place your hands behind your backs again. I'm so sorry."

Faith can only stare wide-eyed at the scene before them as several more troops, but this time in white armor approach their craft. "Frickin Imperial Stormtroopers?"


	5. Chapter 15

15. Warnings

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Just had to thank those that have reviewed, your comments help allot.

Warnings

Cleveland, OH

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce once thought becoming the Watcher for a Slayer the greatest achievement he could have ever lived for. Unfortunately, his expectation was soon shattered upon meeting Buffy Summers. Miss Summers was a willful, rebellious, rude, disrespectful but also innovative, intelligent (though she tries very hard to hide it), and persistent. Completely the opposite of what he'd thought a proper Slayer should be. Upon meeting her, the Council's Manual for Slayers had to promptly be thrown away. It would have been a complete waste of time.

For the last three years, a record he was very proud of, as very few Watcher's had their charges live for so long, he has striven to aid the Slayer in fulfilling her duties. When he discovered that a hellmouth was situated here in Cleveland, his academic curiosity was peaked, until the strange happenings emanating from it, had dampened his enthusiasm. He still gets chills recalling Buffy's plans to join the High School Cheer leading Squad.

The death of Buffy's father nearly broke her. The rage she unleashed upon the local vampire population was still being felt. It was often easy to overlook the girl rather than the Slayer. Nothing in Wesley's studies prepared him for this realization. When he heard the news, he thought of nothing else but to aid in comforting Buffy and her grieving family. Soon after, that wanker Quentin Travers arrived trying to force the Cruciamentum on Buffy.

I still stand by my decision to join Buffy in quitting the Council and their archaic traditions after what they tried to put her through. I wonder sometimes how Mr. Giles would have handled the situation. Mr. Giles was originally going to be her Watcher, but circumstances of them moving here instead gave me the position. At times, I envy the man too bad he disappeared a few years ago.

Now I have this to new situation to deal with. A recent message and file sent to me by my father's assistant has clarified some of the mystery of Buffy's Slayer Dreams. While their far fetched visions sounded so outlandish as to be nothing more than watching too much television as I first thought, now after reading the report from Mr. Giles, I fear the worst.

Comparing her dream journal has proved shockingly prophetic on the events occurring nationwide if not worldwide. Wesley throws down the paper with the headline, "Terrorist cell discovered in Boston."

He still could not believe the Council's decision to sanction his Slayer. It was unfortunate that Mr. Giles had disappeared and was presumed dead as he would make an ideal ally. Another potential ally, Mrs. Isobel Horrock has been currently unreachable.

Somehow he would have to convince Buffy's family to come away with him. They would have to find a safehouse for a time until the Council reevaluates their decision. Wesley awaited word from the local RV dealer. He shakes his head at the plan to run, but he knows the reputation and ability of the Council Retrieval Teams was unparalleled. He would have to move quickly. When did life become so complex?

"Hey Wes. Scratch a dozen vamps on the kill board. Found them hiding out in that old railroad yard tonight. Is it my imagination or is the quality of vamps and demons here falling? I mean come on; they started to run before I could quip. No one appreciates my talents." Buffy states as she enters his apartment.

Struggling to make sense of her often-strange butchering of the Queen's English, Wesley sighs. "Well done, Buffy, but now we have more pressing matters to attend too. I believe I have found some answers to the mystery of your bizarre dreams. While many parts are still unclear, especially, from your less than stellar descriptions, I believe what you have seen is related to the demon community going deeper underground these last few years."

"Hey, if you want better writings, you should ask my sister. She's the writer Scifi geek."

"I'm sure but the vague entry you gave of, I quote, 'white armored guys with ray guns and laser swords' gives us so much to work with."

"Hey, I write em as I see em." As Buffy crosses her arms and pouts.

"Well as it may, surprisingly your descriptions have proven clear enough to decipher." My search on the Internet has turned up many sources of information that are clearly related to the ongoing Colonial madness happening around the nation."

"Huh. Wesley-speak, translation please."

Shaking his head, Wesley replies, "The armored men may pertain to the American's new clone army. While this report from Mr. Rupert Giles, a Watcher who was in Sunnydale, may relate more to the sword wielder description you gave."

"Again, huh."

"I'll explain more later. For now though we have an important issue to deal with. Our actions in quitting the Council have apparently warranted a Retrieval Team being sent for you. Quentin, the bloody poof, does not accept our resignation from the Council."

"What! I knew you should have let me hit em. Now, they'll come after me?"

"I have taken the liberty of arranging a safehouse for us and transportation to it. You must convince your mother," a shiver runs down his spine, "that we must temporarily go into hiding." Wesley states.

"You're just lucky its summer, I want to go to college this fall, Wussly. Fine, I'll talk to her; maybe we could make it a vacation. Road trip! Do we have to bring my sister too?"

Wesley just stares disapprovingly.

"Okay, fine, we'll take the little pain with us too."

"Please don't dally Buffy, this is very serious. I don't know when or how much time we have before the Council Team arrives. They may already be here so please be very careful."

"Will do, Wes, and thanks." Buffy replies in a tone that shows a more serious attitude.

Buffy leaves to head for home.

I'm so lucky to have Wesley. It only took a few months before he finally pulled that stick out his ass. After my first Watcher, Merrick, it's good to know that someone still cares. He's a wiz at the books, and surprisingly, he's not afraid of computers. The training sessions with him have definitely helped improve my fighting style. I still think he's got a thing for Mom. Awww, my Watcher has a crush on my Mom. Ewww. Stop that thought and bury it now.

Course he won her respect when he stood up for me to that Travers creep. My Mom won't be too hard to convince about a little vacation…I hope. I'll never forget the fireworks when she found out about me being the Slayer. Good thing I hid all the weapons or Wes would be a head shorter. The thing that finally won Mom's grudging acceptance was seeing how much Wesley actually cared. This thing with the Council is just another thing with Wesley doing his best to protect us. Safehouse? There'd better be a decent size Mall nearby.

As Buffy makes her way home, she expertly dodges the roving night patrols that have become more frequent. Black armored soldiers' patrol down city streets enforcing the 11 a.m. curfew. Occasionally, she's seen them taking down demons that she was stalking, leaving her very pissed off.

She whined to Wesley about why she doesn't have fancy weapons like the soldiers did. So good ole Wes took me down to the local gun range and gave me all sorts of pointers in how to use guns. Go Wes. Wish I had one of those fancy soldier guns though, but Wes is right, guns attract way too much attention, unlike my sword, crossbow, and stakes. She snickers.

Buffy drops and dives under a parked car, barely avoiding a searchlight. Wow those are new, those fancy jet things look like the ones from my dream. Wes was right. Soon as it passes, she quietly keeps to the shadows until she reaches her home. As she gets closer, she notices the lights of an ambulance in the distance. Fear clutches her heart. She starts to run faster. As she approaches the apartment she calls home, an ambulance is at the entranceway. She feels her stomach sinking to her feet as she spots Dawn.

"Dawn! What's going on? What happened?"

"Buffy, Mom just collapsed in the kitchen. She wouldn't wake up. I tried to wake her up so I called 911. They won't tell me anything and their taking her to the hospital." Dawn hurriedly explains, her fear mirrored in Buffy's eyes. "I didn't know what else to do." She cries.

"You did everything right Dawn. I couldn't be more proud." She reassures her as she hugs Dawn. Dawn can't help but cry on her shoulder.

Buffy turns to the paramedics, "That's my Mom you're taking, we're coming too." They nod in response as they continue to monitor her mother's vitals and IV line. In the back of her mind, she reminds herself to call Wesley from the hospital as she hops into the back of the ambulance.

Ever since that miraculous night when she was saved, Mary Ann Cech, never thought she'd see her benefactor again. After the usual midnight shooting and stabbing victims came in, she saw the short blonde girl and her sister run into the ER. Next the paramedics rush in carting an older lady.

The Cleveland General staff expertly collects the documentation and swiftly assigns them a room in the ER to await treatment. She hesitantly approaches her rescuer. Amazed to see how young she really was in the light.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but you saved my life recently and I wanted to thank you." Tired eyes look up. "If you want to rest here with her, I can bring some blankets." The girl's eyes sorrowfully nod in response.

"When will the doctor's tell us what's wrong?" The younger girl asks.

"We're pretty full right now, but Dr. Silvagyi will be by soon." Mary Ann says. "Would you like something to eat? There's a small cafeteria down the hall."

"Thank you. Come on Buffy, let's get something to eat, you missed dinner." Dawn says.

"No thanks Dawn, I'll stay here. Oh, where are the phones? I need to call someone." Buffy asks.

Mary Ann watches, her heart going out to the poor kids, obviously their mother is the one who was brought in. "Where's your Dad?"

"He died recently, killed by a gang on PCP." Dawn replies as her sister makes her way to the phones.

Understanding the phrase, "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm Mary Ann. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I'll be at the nurses' station."

They smile gratefully at her.

Thirty minutes later, a man in a brown tweed coat arrives at the ER, looking around frantically.

"Excuse me, I'm a friend of the Summers' family, their mother was recently brought in. Where are they please?" He asks.

Mary Ann responds, "I'm sorry sir, but only family is allowed in back. She's still waiting to be evaluated by the doctor. If you'd like I'll let her two daughters know that you're here."

"Please do." Wesley responds, care and concern clearly evident in his eyes.

In moments, the two girls rush out and embrace Wesley, tears evident as they tell him about their mother's condition. Mary Ann quietly approaches them. Excuse me, if you'd like I can make arrangements for all three of you to go on back with her. We'll just say that mister…"

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," Wesley fills in.

"Is Mrs. Summers'..ah..fiancée?" Wesley starts coughing and the two girls can't help but laugh, but they nod, acknowledging the ruse. "Then there should be no problem for all three of you to go on back and stay with her."

Mr. Pryce shakes Mary Ann's hand, "Thank you so much, if ever there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"It's the least I can do since Buffy saved my life."

Buffy blushes as Wesley's eyebrow arches up, with a parting smile, they head to Joyce's room. At the door, a youthful looking doctor meets them. "Are you the family?" he asks. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jonathan Silvagyi. We're going to have to admit your mother for testing. The early test results are not yet conclusive. She's conscious now though if you want to see her."

The two girls rush into the room as Wesley hangs back at the door.

"Mom!" Dawn and Buffy both cry out.

"Hi, dears, sorry I scared you." Joyce says in a tired voice.

The three share a moment that few words can describe when a mother holds her children.

"Now, I'll be fine, why don't you get something to eat and rest." Joyce orders.

The two girls reluctantly leave their mothers side. The doctor recognizing Joyce wanting to speak privately directs the girls out of the room.

Wesley approaches Joyce's bedside. "Mr. Pryce, please if anything happens…"

Wesley immediately interrupts, "please Mrs. Summers, Joyce, don't talk like that, you'll be up and about in no time."

"Wesley, please look after my girls just in case." She smiles at Wesley and holds his hand. "Thank you for being there for Buffy and Dawn. I hated you when I first found out what you've had my daughter doing, but now, I understand that she has you to thank for being still alive."

"Please Joyce, you must get some rest. I'll look after the girls." Wesley reassures.

"Don't lie to me Wes. I've read some of the Watcher Diaries, at least the ones in English. I may just be a single mom, but I can still read between the lines. I know Buffy's the longest living Slayer for this century. Please keep doing what you're doing Mr. Pryce." She turns away and closes her eyes.

"I promise, Joyce." Wesley whispers back.

Bar in Boston, MA

Captain Schuler sits quietly at a table. He looks down and slowly nurses his beer. Two men approach him. "Capt'n, good to see you in one piece. Mind if we join you, looks like you could use the company."

The captain gestures to two empty chairs. "Go ahead, Hank, Steve."

"What's bothering you sir, haven't seen you this down since the Gulf War in 91?" 1st Lieutenant Steve Sumner asks.

"Did you see the after action report from last night's op? We went in with 200 men, and even with armored support and reinforcements, and we still had 20 casualties. Despite the new armor and fancy ray guns, we have a lot of men hurt. Some won't be coming back to active duty."

"Could be worse, Capt'n, they could be dead." Replies First Sergeant Hank Masters. "The new weapons and armor hold up pretty well. My squad was busy chasing HST's in the sewers. Saw a big one with, I kid you not, hooves for hands, smash through a flaming wall, and jump into Boston Harbor. Sucker got away too. But that's not why you're here. Now what's really got your panties in a knot, sir?"

"You know me too well Hank, the last op, forced me to do something I didn't enjoy. Ever since we've had this undeclared war, don't you feel for the civilians caught up in all this crap? I took in two civilians to the detention area last night. One of them was a girl, 16 or 17, not sure. She was so happy and excited when we rescued her and her mom. The look of betrayal on her face when I turned them over to the NID troops will haunt me for a long time."

"Shit, Capt'n, why'd they takem in for? Other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time, they looked like victims to me." Steve comments.

"The facial recognition scanners flagged something in the database. It seems the mother was associated with a questionable organization that the higher ups have deemed suspect." Schuler says quietly.

"Christ, what's this country coming too?" Hank comments. "Getting so, membership in the ACLU or NRA can get you in trouble now. What's going to happen to them?"

"The NID is detaining them for now. Detaining that woman is causing a firestorm up at the State Department. At most, she could end up deported. The girl will probably end up in foster care. Damn, there are times I really hate this job."

"Better than being unemployed, Capt'n." Hank states. "Have too many friends that were forced out and still trying to get a job. The 'new' super soldiers are doing more of our jobs. The brass must pay them in peanuts, if they even get paid at all."

Steve complains, "Yeah, heard those NID bastards get all the best toys too. We were lucky to even have a UAW for support."

"This isn't the United States of America, any of us remember anymore. God helps us. Next pitcher of beer is on me." Hank states.


	6. Chapter 16

**16. Hope**

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Just had to thank those that have reviewed, your comments help allot.

Hope

Hidden Rebel base

It is a quiet late evening, Jonathan, Andrew, and Warren sit around a table arguing.

"Warren, we can't just send Mrs. Calendar out there alone, she's going to need backup. How about sending a couple of your bots with her." Jonathan suggests.

"Nice idea, numb skull, how do you propose to get bots past airport security?" Retorts Warren.

"How about if one of us goes with her too?" Andrew says.

"Jonathan can't go, he's needed here to keep the base hidden. I can't go, I still have too much work to do with the bots. Andrew's worthless if it hits the fan." Warren comments.

"Hey! I'm still good with spells. During my demon summoning days, I was pretty good."

"You're a better cook, Andrew, stick to the kitchen." Warren states. "Why couldn't this Slayer live closer?"

Upstairs, Cordy is helping Jenny prepare for her trip. "Can you believe those guys? They've been at it for an hour now. It's like they think we need their protection or something." Jenny shakes her head.

"Why don't you take Katrina with you, she needs the break from Warren anyways." Cordy suggests. "I'd love to go with you but …"

Alarms begin to echo throughout the house. "That's the proximity alarm. We have incoming." Cordy exclaims. "Mrs. Calendar let's get to the command center. We may have to run again."

In the commander center, Warren is monitoring the defense grid. "Activating defense bots. Cool, I get to see how they do in action. Bring it up on the main screen."

Jonathan asks, "How'd they get through the illusionary field? I can tell their still up."

"Warren, what's going on?" Cordy and Jenny enter the room.

Warren reports, "Ten minutes ago, someone tripped the proximity alarms, whoever they are they walked right through Jonathan's illusions. Jonathan's magical wards also detected a demon earlier. I'm getting a night vision feed from one of the defense bots now."

The image of a hooded figure walking forward on screen sends shivers down everyone's spine. "Tell me this is not who I think it is?" Cordy asks.

The bot fires blaster bolts at the figure and their fears are confirmed as a lightsaber appears and sends the bolt back to the screen. The main screen turns black.

Warren switches the camera view to an external view. They see the figure gesturing and Warren's defense bots are flung in one direction and their weapons another. My God, we can't stop him.

Cordy slams her fist down. "Damn him! We're not ready for this yet. Anything else on the perimeter? He wouldn't come here alone."

"I didn't see any others with him; it looks like he wants to kill us himself. Typical super villain ego." Andrew says in a panicked tone.

"Warren send your still functioning bots to guard the emergency escape route." Cordy orders, "Warren where is he now?"

"He's on the roof. I've activated the roof gun turrets that should get em, right?" He is surprised to see the lone figure leaping and dodging the gun shots. "Unbelievable." Warren says in awe.

Cordy orders, "Everyone move out, we're leaving." Quickly, they move using a preplanned evacuation.

They all quickly pile into a van, Andrew has nicknamed the Millennium Falcon. But as the door way opens, the fearsome figure appears in the doorway. Warren pushes a button on the dashboard and hidden blaster cannon appears on the van's roof. The fire from the cannon though is effortlessly deflected away by the a lightsaber. A green blade that is drawn at the last moment, sends the shots back toward the cannon. The gun is destroyed startling everyone.

"We're so screwed! I don't wanna die!" Andrew cries.

"Shut up Andrew! Why is he just standing there? What's he waiting for?" Cordy wonders.

The figure steps toward the van's headlights, "It can't be." It's a trick. No way." Echo in the van. The side door flies open and Jenny Calendar runs toward the man of her dreams.

"Giles!!!" shouts from everyone in the van as they too exit the van. Jenny has tears in her eyes as she embraces the man last seen years ago and given up for lost. An older looking Rupert Giles is too busy kissing the tears from Jenny's face to notice the others.

Thirty minutes earlier…

Giles hung on to the Mok'Tagar as the darkness turned into light. The trip leaving him feeling briefly like he was being turned inside out.

"Remember your promise Jedi." He says as he turns away, stepping forward and suddenly absorbed into the ground leaving a burnt patch section to mark where the Mok'Tagar has left the dimension.

As the feeling passes, Giles takes a deep breath, pulls up his hood, and looks around at the home dimension he's not seen for many years. At least I still have my hair; it's become a bit grayer. Where did that demon bring me?

Looking around he is alone near a road with a forest on both sides. He calmly stretches out his senses with the Force. I am sensing a disturbance, all is not as it appears, remembering his first lessons, he steps toward the unusual feeling. Magic is in the air. A few steps into the clearing, the trees disappear and a large warehouse appears, an illusion he realizes. I'm sensing familiar people within. Jenny? As he walks closer to the building entrance, he senses another disturbance. Two men approach him guns in hand. Blasters.

"Hello? Can you tell me where I am?" Giles calmly asks the approaching men. Strange he thinks, they feel empty in the Force, just like…training remotes. Immediately, he draws his lightsaber and the guns open fire. Using instincts honed from endless training sessions, Giles easily sends the shots back toward both attackers. Their heads blown off, he moves toward them. Hmm, these are rather advanced droids. I need to alert those inside that I'm not an enemy. Once again, that familiar sense warns him of danger; Giles leaps to the side as blaster bolts strike his previous position.

In one smooth motion, Giles leaps again toward the two aggressors, as he pass them, his lightsaber sweeps both. Both heads fall to the ground. This is getting me nowhere.

Bugger, Giles sees three more men (droids) running toward him. Whoever these droids are I' don't have the time to face all of them. Giles uses the Force and the three figures fly into the wall, another gesture and their guns fly in the opposite direction. Using the Force again, Giles leaps to the roof of the warehouse to evade pursuit.

Unfortunately, the roof is not safe either. As Giles touches down on the rooftop, a pop-up gun turret appears and begins firing on him. I'd hate to think of what they do with solicitors he thinks. His lightsaber again blocking the shots, he runs the gauntlet.

This is beginning to feel like one of Anakin's training sessions, suicidal ones. Giles continues to cross the roof leaping, dodging, and blocking as two more turrets appear. He jumps down to the rear of the building. Following his instincts has led him to this section of the facility. Three more droids appear behind him; again he uses the Force to disarm them.

A hidden doorway being to open behind him, a van starts to approach. His tries to wave at them, but suddenly a gun appears on top of the van and starts shooting at him. "Bloody hell, I'm not here to hurt anyone." He shouts back as his light saber again blocks and sends the bolts back toward the gun, obliterating it.

As he steps into the light from the van, the side door flies open, and several figures jump out. One figure rushes toward him before the others. Jenny! He is engulfed in an embrace he has dreamt of for so many years. He kisses her tears as she murmurs his name over and over.

He eventually turns to the rest of them. "Didn't anyone see that I wasn't a Sith? For one thing my lightsaber is green. Bloody hell, I didn't expect that kind of homecoming?"

"Sorry Mr. Giles, night vision cameras can't see colors very well." Warren apologies profusely. He pulls out a hand control and cancels the alert.

The reunion moves back into the building as Giles insists on some tea Earl Grey before presenting his rather lengthy explanation and answering everyone's numerous questions.

"First, what year is it and how long have I been gone?"

Cordelia answers, "Mr. Giles, you've been gone for almost 3 years."

"Cordy, if you don't mind, I'll ask Rupert to join me on my trip."

Cordelia Chase smiles back in answer. She has hope again.


	7. Chapter 17

**17. Resistance**

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Just had to thank those that have reviewed, your comments help allot. Apologies to those not familiar with modern military hardware designations. There are numerous wikipedia's that are available on any craft that I mention if anyone is curious.

Resistance

Somewhere near the Afghan border

Despite world condemnation, sanctions, and boycotts of the U.S. invasion, Harris' orders to increase the buildup and use the small nation as a testing ground proceeds on schedule. Over 150,000 clone forces now occupy the small nation. Any new weaponry developed is immediately shipped to the test area for deployment and field testing. The remote nation became a convenient site for plans that will soon affect every nation on Earth. Some nations though are not content to just sit idle.

The Iranian leaders prepare to commit their country on a course that would change the history of the region. Iran's powerful Air Force is on course for the border of Afghanistan. The Iranian government finding themselves near the American incursion has coordinated an air and ground assault near the border of Afghanistan.

Iranian forces using old Soviet built T-72, T-62, and T-55 tanks rumble through the desert. While at 45,000 ft, a huge air armada, the bulk of the Iranian Air Force flies above carrying their deadly payload, the huge combined force does not go unnoticed.

In Afghanistan, the town of Farah becomes a flurry of activity. In the short time, Harris' build up has made this town a major staging area for new shipments. Satellite and radar installations have monitored the expected force heading their way. Pilots and troops move to their posts.

Squadron Commander Fasil fly's his Russian-built Mig-29, NATO code name "Fulcrum" on escort of the Mig-33's "Fulcrum E" which carried air to ground armaments. Fasil is amazed and proud to be part of this glorious campaign to drive the infidel Americans out. He scans left and right and can't help but smile as he looks out at the vast forces he is part of. The recent diplomatic breakthroughs have served to provide modern aircraft from the Russians who seemed eager to share their technology once again.

From the corner of his eyes, he glimpse something, a quick check of his radar shows nothing on the powerful forward scanning radar. In moments the craft off his 10 o'clock position explodes as do several more around him. From above he sees craft that that leave him gaping in shock. Craft from an American pirated movie he once saw as a child many years ago, TIE fighters fly gracefully above his formation, turning, rolling, and firing green bolts that rip through his once organized forces.

He banks his plane to the left in an evasive pattern. A quick check of his radar still shows nothing, stupid Russian junk. He switches weapons to guns and finds a target to pursue. Fasil pushes his sturdy plane forward with afterburners. He intends to at least bring down one of them as they are effortlessly obliterating his squadron. He strokes the firing stud and unleashes 30mm cannon tracer fire at a TIE fighter. What should have been a hit is evaded by a jink to the left and split S maneuver that no Earth air plane could hope to duplicate as the TIE's ion engines prove their advantage. Fasil's last thought is one of awe as the same craft accelerates away, rotates on its axis to face him, and fires, shredding his plane into a blossoming fireball.

The proud Iranian 18th, 81st, and 88th armored divisions move toward their objective. A large dust cloud in the distance is spotted by forward scouts. The formation commander calls a halt and all heavy units to form a battle line where each tank presents their strongest armor toward the enemy. From the Gulf War in 91, the Iranian forces have learned the doctrine of strike first and strike far, using advanced Antitank Guided Missile (ATGM) technology from the 2A46M launchers; most of his tanks are able to begin shooting at ranges up to 4000 meters.

A blast of hell fire spews forth with a loud roar and hundreds of missiles hurtle toward the American armored units. As the commander watches through his binoculars, several missiles strike the distant vehicles. A cheer is heard from the radios from many tank leaders. An answering storm of missiles responds back, surprising the commander as no known American vehicle was thought to have such capabilities. The American Infidel technology striking back again, the commander thinks.

The American missile volley is accurate and deadly as thirty tanks explode. The Commander sighs in relief as it seems the American vehicles are small in number. He gives the order to have at least five units target each enemy; another volley is shot. Again a number of explosions dot the distant vehicles. The enemy continues to close. As the enemy closes to 2000 meters, he finally is able to see the enemy vehicles. They are unlike anything he has ever seen before.

The thirty enemy vehicles have squat armored bodies that appear to move on air, close to 1500 meters. A center gun turret rotates and spits green bolts at his forces at each touch, men and their vehicles die. His forces fire back desperately, and what he sees causes him to drop his binoculars. Every shot his forces have flung is stopped by what appears to be a force field that surrounds each vehicle. He calls for air and artillery support, but fear their effort will fail too. Wherever the American's have gotten this technology it must have been from the devil himself.

As the enemy closes with the burning remains of his force, he notices a smaller cannon beginning to strafe his troops. Allah help us, thirty American hover tanks have slaughtered his once powerful Armored Division. He frantically calls his radio man to alert the other Commands. He ducks down, as his command vehicle as engulfed by cannon fire from the medium blaster cannon of Harris' new 2-M Saber-class Repulsor tanks. They glide past the burnt wreckage of a once proud formation.

Clone Commander Cody receives a report from the latest encounter. It seems that his 2-M Repulsor units have succeeded in routing another enemy division and are racing to a third. The TIE fighters have proven incredibly nimble against the enemy terrestrial craft. The plan for them to attack from suborbital altitudes was a complete surprise to the enemy. He gives the TIE bomber squadrons the order to launch counter strikes against the Iranian airbases.

Commander Cody turns to nearby console and presses a button, a small hologram of Darth Mortalis appears, "My lord, the Iranian forces have been routed. Your designed vehicles and aircraft have all performed accordingly. I have ordered reprisals against the enemy airbases. What are your further orders, my lord?"

In orbit above Earth

Tok'ra Cloaked Vessel

Jacob Carter stares in shock as his scans show the incredible battle happening below. Selmak, his Tok'ra symbiote, also is speechless. Selmak is amazed at the display of technological advancements while Jacob is stunned by the senseless slaughter of his fellow men. Harris' promise to advance Earth's technology to fight the Goa'uld is coming true, but the price for that deal is now apparent.

You must not let your emotions get to you Jacob, Selmak tells him; imagine what those TIE craft would do against Death Gliders.

Jacob double-checks the cloaking system, fearing detection after seeing the squadron of TIE fighters pass by to intercept the Iranian Air Forces. My God, what is happening to my planet, he wonders. Things from the movies have become reality. He checks his watch hoping that the arrival and transfer of SG-1 will be without incident. The American President– in exile picked the plan that calls for reconnaissance, formation, and coordination of any resistance forces. SG-1's first goal will be to make contact with any potential resistance and provide resources much like what the Allies did with the French Resistance in World War Two. Second objective will be to recapture the SGC. Third objective is to sabotage and steal any technology developed. He longs to hold his daughter, Samantha Carter. He prays they get here soon.

Detention Facility

Boston, MA

Captain Richard Schuler reports early to the detention center. He arrives hoping to see the girl Faith and find out how her mother is doing. What he sees when he arrives though is anything but orderly as clones troops appear to be on high alert as it appears something has happened. Schuler immediately seeks out the duty officer.

"Duty officer, what's happened here?" he asks.

"Captain Schuler, please come with me and you'll be briefed."

In the briefing room several other officers' have also reported in and gathered. Clone Commander Archos enters. "Room attention!" Someone orders.

"At ease." He says and everyone sits back down.

"Late last night two of our detainees have escaped. Somehow a cell was apparently left unlocked and the escapees somehow walked past the security points and disappeared." He clicks a remote; the picture of two women appears on screen.

Captain Schuler is stunned as it is of the girl and mother he brought in a few days ago, Faith and Mrs. Horrocks.

"At first we thought they had help from insiders, but all security videos show them somehow walking right past security. He clicks the remote and a video runs on the screen.

A video shows the two of them walking right out the front doors. At the last moment, Faith turns and gives the finger to the camera. Schuler couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.

The interview with the guards all say the same thing, they saw nothing despite the cameras. An official from Homeland Security will be arriving to head the investigation. For now an all points bulletin has been put on Isobel Horrocks and Faith Lehane-Horrocks. That is all. Dismissed." The Clone Commander leaves.

How did they just walk out like that? At least no one was hurt. What's the Homeland Security interest in all this? These thoughts and more run through Captain Schuler's mind as he walks out. He can't help but smile.

Hidden Rebel Base

Cordelia Chase sits at the Command Center taking the time to think and update her journal.

Mr. Giles and Mrs. Calendar have finally left for Cleveland to find Buffy. I hope the glamour that they had Jonathan place on them holds. Warren is going nuts trying to repair all the damage that Giles had done. At the same time he's trying to incorporate the improvements that Giles gave him. The frightening ease that Giles demonstrated in walking through all our safe guards has made us aware of how lucky we've been. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact of what Giles has become. Other than looking about 10 years older, he looks a lot bulkier and healthier. Where ever he's been was certainly better than any health club I'd ever been to.

Jonathan and Andrew are still geeked about all of it. They are now talking about setting up a Jedi Academy. They almost fainted when they pestered Giles to demonstrate his lightsaber. Argh, I really want to strangle those two some day.

Katrina has gone into town to restock our depleted supplies again. I'm just glad that Warren finally reconciled with her. Warren's been more focused since Katrina's been in his life. I'll never understand what she sees in him though. Must be a love is blind thing.

I've asked Jonathan for an update on his geek contacts if anyone has infiltrated Harris' systems. We're still waiting for a response. The frightening thing that we've been tracking so far has been the growing military build up in the Middle East.

Today's news reports mention only the recent unprovoked attack by Iran on our troops in Afghanistan. O­ur troops, huh, that's a joke, Jonathan's contacts have confirmed already that those troops are where most of the clone army have been gathering.

Cordy's thoughts are disrupted by a terminal starting to beep.

"Hey Jonathan, your computer is beeping at you. I think you have email or something."

Jonathan arrives and accesses the terminal. He turns to me, "Ah, Cordy, there's something strange that recently happened in Boston. One of my contacts tells me that two people recently escaped from custody and it was called to the attention of Homeland Security, also known as, the NID. It seems they just walked out and no one knew how they did it."

"Can you get a name?"

"Yeah, it's on the Federal Most Wanted site. Isobel Horrocks and Faith Lehane-Horrocks."

Cordy moves to the terminal. Faith! The skank is alive. Don't know who Horrocks is but she sounds like a Watcher, I do remember Faith though. Since Buffy never came to Sunnydale and died to Call another Slayer, I just figured she wasn't a Slayer and wouldn't be important. While I never liked her much, if she can piss off the NID, she may be important to us too. Gotta let Giles know. If he's getting Buffy, he may want to get Faith too.

"Jonathan, I need you to send a message to Giles."

Somewhere on the road from Boston

Faith still couldn't believe how she did it. One moment she was in the cell, focusing so hard on just getting out. Praying to be anywhere else but there and then the door unlocks on her. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she took advantage of the situation and freed Horry too.

I told her what happened and she came up with the idea that maybe I had a talent for magic. She had me focus really hard on that same feeling that opened my cell door but this time convince anyone that saw us that we were not there. And it worked!

We walked right out of that place and I even flipped them off too as I left the building. Horry told me later that while people were fooled the cameras might not be. I was scared and excited at the same time.

We quickly went home and packed. Horry tells me that we now need to find someone named Wesley. A pompous, uptight fellow Watcher who was in charge of the Slayer, oh joy.

The Slayer, I would finally get to meet this lucky girl. I can't help but be jealous. Then I remember the magic I did that helped us escape, and I realize I'm not so helpless either. I can fight and do magic too.

Horry's got me doing mediation exercises now. Boring. I found that if I got angry it was a lot easier to do things. Horry's still lecturing me about that. I can tell she's worried too though. She heard from her contacts and found out that we were now on America's Most Wanted. Wow! We're famous.

"Are we there yet?" I ask. Horry just gives me that irritated look.

"Want me to change the glamour on you and make you my pet dog instead? You just keep it up girl, and you'll find out."

We need to get past a few check points before we reach Cleveland. Horry used magic to make us look different. She says I now look like a homely little girl with lots of pimples. I hope she's kidding. I can't tell as the illusion apparently works only on other people who look at us. I did wonder though why at the last checkpoint the guard called Horry a sir. When I asked her about it, she just smirks. I hate long drives.


	8. Chapter 18

**18. On the Road**

Disclaimer: same as before.

On the Road

Cleveland, OH

Wesley, Buffy, and Dawn sat patiently in Doctor Silvagyi's office awaiting the doctor's prognosis. After reading the various achievements twenty times, Buffy knew he was a graduate of Michigan State University and went to Medical School at John Hopkins. Waiting was not Buffy's strongest suit.

"Buffy, your tapping is putting indentations in the doctor's chair. Please stop." Wesley observes.

Finally, the doctor enters and sits down. "Mr. Pryce, Miss Summers, " he also nods at Dawn. "The tests results are in and we found what appears to be a tumor in your mother's brain." At the expressions of fear, "The tumor is operable though, recent advances in medical science have made these more treatable with a very good chance for a full recovery." He quickly reassures.

"When will you operate, doctor?" Wesley inquires.

"As soon as the forms are signed, we can schedule the operation tomorrow afternoon. The biopsy results show that the tumor is benign. Her black out episode was due more to the mass pushing on certain parts of the brain. Get some rest and come back tomorrow, you'll be able to wait with her in the surgical suite."

After they leave the doctor's office, Dawn turns to Buffy and asks, "Buffy, will mom really be alright?"

Buffy smiles reassuringly at her, "If the Doc says she'll be fine then she'll be fine. We've gotta believe it Dawn."

"Would you like me to be there with you?" Wesley asks.

"Of course, Wes, mom's going to need comedy relief when she gets out. You can be her Benny Hill." Buffy says with a humorous smile.

"I do hope not. Please don't compare me to that crass and obscene man. He is no way indicative of what a gentleman is supposed to be."

"Benny Wyndam-Pryce, has a nice ring to it." Dawn retorts and laughs.

The playful banter helps to relieve Dawn's tension and worry. Buffy is glad that Wesley understands what she was trying to do. As Wesley continues to counter Dawn's verbal insults, she remembers the planned road trip that has been indefinitely postponed. She hopes and prays the Council's Retrieval Team is not yet in Cleveland. That they have time for mom to get better first, but this being the hellmouth, she's preparing for the worst.

"Let's go home Dawn, we'll see Mom tomorrow. We need to pack anyways. Before this happened Wes was talking about taking us all on a road trip."

"Is this true?" Wesley nods. "All of us?" Dawn starts to hop around excitedly. "Road trip for all of us!" Dawn starts squealing in excitement.

Buffy just shakes her head at Dawn's antics. Ever since she met Wesley, she's had this strange idea to play matchmaker. Dad's been gone for two years now, and I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, just the thought of it makes me want to shampoo my brain out. Eww. I always wonder what Dad would have thought of Wesley. I think they'd have gotten along famously. They both have that belief in duty. I miss you Dad. A single tear rolls down Buffy's face as she reminisces.

I'll never forget what Dad did for us. When he agreed with mom to move out here to Cleveland; he sacrificed his high paying job to join us, his family. The family came first. If the Council harms my family, I'm breaking bones. Buffy promises to herself.

Wes drives us back home. He recommends that we pack and bring some clothes back for mom tomorrow. I put in a call for pizza, about a dozen large ones as being at the hospital all day left me starving. The idea of eating the cafeteria food at the hospital reminded me too much of school lunches.

"Buffy we need to talk." Wesley whispers. "If your mother is going to be resting at the hospital for a few days, we still have to prepare for the Council team's arrival.

"I know Wes, but we can't just leave."

"If only I could get a hold of my father he may be able to delay the council, but so far, I haven't had any success reaching him, can't even reach my family. I fear this has something to do with the Council's decision."

"They'd stoop that low just to get to me? God! I spend all my time keeping the world safe and those bozos have the arrogance to do this. Wes, I really didn't like the idea of running and hiding but if we can't run, I'm all for staying and fighting. You won't mind if I break a few bones?" Buffy rants.

Wesley just gives her a knowing look, "We'll have to consider that possibility, but please do restrain yourself as I may know some of them."

Unknown to them, Dawn moves silently back from around the corner.

On a road east bound.

"You know Rupert, that ability you have of talking your way through check points and speeding tickets, is really handy. I can't wait to take you shopping with me." Jenny Calendar calmly states as the fifth police officer to stop them is left confused after Gile's Jedi mind trick.

"Jenny, I'm only doing this as I feel we may be too late otherwise. I have a bad feeling about Cleveland and sense that timing is crucial." Giles replies.

"Well, you driving like a madman should get us there soon enough. I hope Jonathan's directions are accurate."

"I can't say enough about how proud I am of you. You've really done wonders with those children." Giles praises.

"Their not kids anymore. Ever since Sunnydale, they've worked hard to become something more. We may laugh at Andrew's comments about the 'Rebellion' but we may be the only ones who can stand up against what Harris is doing. Your return and the abilities you've picked up are a testament to that." Jenny looks out at the passing landscape and sighs.

"I hope you get the chance to talk to Cordelia though. She still harbors guilt about what's happened. To her, this nightmare is something she still sees as her fault. She remembers the other timeline and it haunts her. Of all the kids, she's been the most driven. She'll do anything from bribery, threats, to sweet talk to get any the boys to do her bidding. I think she was originally planning to go to Hollywood. She would have fit right in. She's close to burning out, Rupert. When we get back please talk to her.

I haven't been as big a help as you think. It wasn't until a few months ago that I started becoming more involved. I feared you were dead but kept seeing your face every night calling to me. I've been so lost in my grief."

"There was a time during my training when I saw you too. God, the PTB, the Force, have worked hard to bring me back to you. I'm sorry you went through that, but like Master Yoda kept drilling into my head every day, 'Faith you must have, if you hope to defeat the Sith.' It took years for me to understand what he meant. Everything happens for a reason. I thought Anyanka was going to kill me when I failed to destroy her necklace, but I'm alive and back here again. Those miracles are something I have to keep remembering when things look bleak. We can't give in to despair. Those you would think fictional have taught me a great deal. My coming back is not due to luck.

There is a reason that I am back. I believe there is a balance to all things. When Harris became a Sith, the balance was altered, heavily against the Light, the circumstances of my return is an attempt to correct this imbalance. I just have to discover what that is I have to do." Giles admits.

"What do you mean? You face Harris and beat him, end of story."

"If we'd stopped him sooner perhaps, but now with the global implications involved, the technology he has unleashed, defeating him will be more than the movies, where everything is happy again once the villain is defeated.

We have to find out what he's up to first. The Sith do not move haphazardly, the Sith plan, they are patient. It took decades for Palpatine's plan to bear fruit. In the dimension, I was in; I learned of the history that Harris' murder of George Lucas sought to prevent us from seeing.

It's unfortunate, that I didn't return sooner, as the chaos being created right now, I am sure is being manipulated by the Sith to further a much greater goal. Unlike the galaxy wide conflict, we are fortunately only one planet. There are still things from my vision that I don't quite understand yet, but soon I'm sure they'll be clear. " Giles explains.

Jenny Calendar listens attentively and asks, "Who taught you the history?"

"The man who was once Darth Vader."

For several miles, Jenny Calendar can only stare ahead in stunned silence.

On a road west bound.

Isobel Horrocks, a graduate of the Watcher's Academy, has been trained in the martial arts, ancient weaponry, physiological warfare, but none of those could have prepared her for dealing with an impatient, rebellious and restless teenager on a 10-hour drive.

"Faith for the last time, we are not reenacting 'Thelma and Louise', I am not going to rob a store, blow up a truck, or have you pickup some handsome gent. We are trying to quietly make our way cross-country and avoid drawing any attention to ourselves. It was rather inappropriate of you to flaunt yourself like that and leave all those men in that last rest area, uh, bothered in that manner."

"Aww, come on, Horry. I'll even let you be Thelma and you can bang the guy all night long"

"Faith! Stop that." Horry exclaims as her cheeks redden slightly.

"See you thought they were cute too. Horry, live a little, some of those jerks had it coming. It was funny." Faith replies.

Horry can't help but smirk, "Yes, while it may have been amusing, I highly encourage you to reign in your impulses in the future. A respectable lady does not behave in such a manner, and by Jove, I will make you respectable yet." Horry promises.

"Horry? Back in Boston why'd you call me, Faith Lehane-Horrocks?"

"I'd hope that even if you are never Called. I'd hope, with your approval, that you would like to become part of my family."

A frightened and surprised Faith asks, "You. Want me?"

"Why of course dear, you are absolutely the most incorrigible, stubborn, infuriating, and incredible girl that I have the pleasure of knowing. You cannot imagine how empty my life was until you came into it. I would be honored call you my daughter."

Faith looks away to hide the tears in her eyes. "Mind if we just shorten it to Horrocks? " She turns with a grin. "I really don't like the hyphenated name thing."

"Of course dear." Isobel Horrocks felt complete.

Detention Facility

Boston, MA

"Commander Cody, I want all the original surveillance tapes brought to me immediately, all copies will be destroyed. Is that understood?" Special Agent Marcus McVae orders. Once Agent McVae was in a dead end job as a federal health care investigator, with an infamous reputation for ruthlessness in investigating and persecuting individuals guilty or not. His last case put a poor woman and her husband into prison for Medicare fraud for 5 years; he personally buried any evidence that could help prove their innocence, after all, the dead tell no truths either.

Now he answered to Judge Dansey. Somehow the Judge knew what he'd done and personally recommended him to the Director of Homeland Security. The Judge believed something significant happened here and it was his job to find out what and recapture the escapees. He pulled out the photos of Faith Lehane-Horrocks and Isobel Horrocks.

Contrary to the current belief, the door was locked and secured. Somehow, the Faith girl had unlocked it and Mrs. Horrock's too. Some form of hypnotism and telekinesis perhaps. So far the search of their home turned up very little. They left in a hurry and could still be in town. His instincts told him they were not.

"Commander, have all check point video's reviewed from here on all major roads. I believe they are on the road heading somewhere. I want your techs to compile a list of any strange incidents similar to what's happened here. Have your techs had any success accessing her computer?" McVae asks.

Cody shakes his head, "No and it will not seem like they will. The techs tell me the system …melted. Hell of a security feature. When we catch them, maybe we should hire them to put the same kind of security in our systems."

My other orders are to investigate this Watcher's Council that Mrs. Horrocks was suppose to be a member of. They were hiding something, maybe something to do with that girl Faith. Why would a wealthy woman choose to adopt a kid like that?

"Cody, make a note to get a copy of all records of any other suspected members of this Watchers Council from Immigration. Did forensics get anything else from the house?"

"There were plenty of occult books and some archaic weapons. It's obvious they knew something about HSTs. Their early claim about being attacked and Faith being kidnapped proves most likely true. No activity from Mrs. Horrocks' credit cards or bank account. The training weapons found look well used and Mrs. Horrocks appears most proficient with the weapons. Explaining the report the troops gave at the warehouse about the way she took out two HST's in front with a bow." Cody reports.

"I'll have to send what we have so far to the Director. Until then, be sure all checkpoints are alerted and they should have photos posted. The Director wants them alive." Too bad, it would have been easier to just have them shot if sighted, McVae thinks.

"By the way, how did the warehouse raid go anyways?" McVae asks.

"Only 10 casualties, the armor prevented any fatalities and we captured more specimens and sent them off to the Initiative base in Sunnydale. Too bad, we didn't capture the leader though; all reports say he would have made an excellent acquisition. Director Welsh was very disappointed."

Hours later..

Commander Cody presents a report on what's been gathered so far.

"Agent McVae, immigration has a record of a former Council member living in Cleveland, a Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. It seems he was either fired or quit several months ago. He may have some inside information. I've dispatched Captain Schuler to interview him; he's outbound on a Crate as we speak.

The checkpoint surveillance gives a rather confusing report. It seems the checkpoint guards say one thing but the camera shows another. Look here." Cody brings up a video on the screen.

"The video shows two people that could almost be our escapees, but the guards swear they looked nothing like that and the woman was a man. We have ground units on the lookout for the car."

"Very good, Commander Cody. Please keep me posted on any further progress."


	9. Chapter 19

**19. Cleveland bound**

Disclaimer: same as before. Description of Council team paraphrased from Tenhawk's Finest Hour, another excellent series and author.

Cleveland bound

Captain Schuler was finding fewer things to enjoy about his job but riding on the CR-20 Troop Carrier was one of them. The impressive craft was an incredible improvement over the Blackhawks and Osprey transports. Whoever came up with these things was a genius. While about as comfortable as a C-130, it provided a ride that cruised past the sound barrier and was faster than any troop transport he'd ever been on. Having his two friends along was a nice bonus.

Lieutenant Steve Sumner, Schuler's pilot and friend, looked back and just shook his head. First Sergeant Hank Masters sat nearby manning one of the Crate's guns. "How come you rate the VIP treatment, Captn?"

"Don't know, maybe I just pissed of Cody by my sterling attitude. The top brass seem real steamed with the recent cluster. Personally, I think he just wants us non-Clones out of the way for awhile."

"Now you know what it feels like to be a minority, Captn." The grinning African-American Lieutenant replies. "Course with all the clowns in service, we're all gonna be a minority soon too. Have you found a way to tell the difference between the clowns and clowns officers yet?"

Hank answers, "Of course, the colors on their shoulder pads denote rank."

"No, you can tell who the Clown officer's are by the stick up their ass." Steve replies with a laugh.

Richard Schuler laughs along, grateful for his two surviving friends, enjoying their familiar banter. This is what's missing from the "New Army" the camaraderie between fellow warriors. The clones or clowns as Steve fondly calls them, appear too organized, too obedient, too much. They don't know how to loosen up and have a brew when on down time.

"So what's the plan, Cap?" asks Steve.

"I'm supposed to find a Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and just interview him on what he knows about his prior bosses. We're cleared to land in Cleveland airport. The higher ups really want to expedite this investigation."

Hank asks, "What do you think really happened Cap? Think that girl picked the lock or something?"

"I think one of those clowns forgot to lock the doors and now they're looking for any excuse to blame it on a non-clown." Steve pipes in.

"All indications show the doors were locked. I don't know what to think."

"Anyone know a good place to eat in Cleveland?" Steve asks.

In orbit above Earth

Tok'ra Cloaked Vessel

The arrival of SG-1 via another Tok'ra vessel happened without incident or detection. Jacob was surprised only by the additional presence of Colonel Harry Maybourne. Harry argued that he would be an excellent contact for those NID members who were still loyal to the old USA. Unable to counter that point, Jack O'Neil reluctantly allowed Maybourne along, insisting thought he only be along as an adviser, excluded from the chain of command.

As soon as they arrive, SG-1 swung into action. Samantha Carter was responsible for contacting those in the hacker community and will try to organize them into an information source.

Daniel Jackson was responsible for contacting those in the academic field and discovering what the mood was and their loyalties. Jack was working to compile a list of old friends in the special ops who were still in service or retired. Teal'c spent his time in training or kelnorim, the Jaffa meditation exercise. Except for Teal'c all of them were setup at terminals that the Tok'ra managed to somehow connect to the Internet.

"Jack, there appears to already be some form of organization in the community. They call themselves; get this, the Rebel Alliance." Sam says. "I've been invited to an online discussion about my possible recruitment."

"You mean the nerds are already organized? See what you can find out and if they're interested in sharing. How are things going with you Daniel?" Jack O'Neill asks trying to stifle the visual of 'Revenge of the Nerds.'

Daniel explains, "Well, you do remember since I made my theories known about the origin of the pyramids, the academic community pretty much ostracized me and considered me a crackpot."

"What about that group that warned the President?" Harry asks.

"President Johnson mentioned that it was headed by Quentin Travers." Daniel answers.

Jack wonders, "Weren't they briefed recently on the Stargate's existence?"

"Only Quentin Travers was cleared. I don't believe the organization knows." Harry replies. "What's happened to them?"

Daniel turns his to screen and replies, "They've been added to the Terror Watch list. Recently a member was arrested and being held for deportation in Boston."

"Was?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"They escaped and are currently being hunted." Daniel pulls up their photos on the display. "Isobel Horrocks and Faith Lehane-Horrocks have an all points bulletin issued for them. The NID wants them alive real badly."

"Daniel, see if you can tap into any info on their whereabouts. They sound like potential recruits." Jack orders before turning to Harry Maybourne. "What do your sources say?"

"I'm still waiting to hear back from some of the people I still trust. One of them, a Captain Richard Schuler is apparently on assignment to Cleveland to interview someone named Wyndam-Pryce."

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?" Daniel asks. Maybourne nods. "He was once with the Council until a few months back when some sort of fallout occurred. Last known address was also in Cleveland."

"Jacob, it looks like we're Cleveland bound. As soon as Daniel can get us a location for Mr. Pryce we can land somewhere down there. I'm not eager to meet any of Harry's friends yet." Jack replies.

"Schuler was never NID Jack. Captain Schuler was regular military. Worked his way from enlisted to NCO to become an officer, a real mustang, not many of those. He turned me down when I offered him a position with the NID. He's now part of the domestic HST hunter units."

Jack replies with a smirk. "He turned you down? I like him already. Monster hunter, huh. Looking forward to meeting him then. Since he already deals with the weird, aliens shouldn't be too far off."

Selmak, Jacob's symbiote replies, "Indeed, we can meet with both parties and see where their loyalties truly lie."

"Alright campers, full gear, blasters and zats for everyone, I have a feeling this isn't going to be all tea and crumpets." Jack orders.

Jacob Carter makes preparations to land the cloaked vessel in Cleveland, Ohio.

Cleveland Airport

A Council Retrieval team is composed of ex-members of the British Special Air Service and the Special Boat Service, as well as members of other elite units throughout Europe. They are specialized for dealing with supernatural threats in addition to the Slayers. This time their mission was to capture, or kill if she resists, Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Her watcher, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce is to be considered expendable. The six-man team arrives at Cleveland airport.

Their arrival does not go unnoticed.

Detention Facility

Boston, MA

"Commander, how long until Captain Schuler makes contact with Mr. Pryce?" McVae asks.

"He should make Cleveland in a few hours, sir."

"Contact the garrison commander in Cleveland and have him dispatch combat troops to Mr. Pryce's address. Have them stay a discrete distance and only to move in after Captain Schuler clears the area."

Cody shrugs. "I will inform Captain Schuler."

"No, tell him nothing about the troops. Let's see what information your captain can acquire from Mr. Pryce's first. Afterwards, the troops are to move in and arrest Mr. Pryce and anyone else found with him. Cleveland airport facial recognition scanners have identified a handful of ex-British military mercenaries that could be Mr. Pryce's ex-employer trying to keep him from talking. We'll compare what he has disclosed voluntarily to Captain Schuler, the rest we'll acquire using the new 'mind probes.' I'm eager to see how they work. Prepare a craft; I want to be in Cleveland as soon as possible.

"Yes sir. I'll have a CR-20 prepared for transport." Clone Commander Cody nods and leaves the room.

Silently, Special Agent McVae stares outside the window. Agent McVae has learned to trust his instincts. These instincts are responsible for him acquiring his infamous reputation. He laughs when he remembers the shocked look on that pathetic couple from his last case when the defense's secret witness failed to appear, leaving them no choice but to plea bargain.

His instincts now tell him that Mrs. Horrocks will attempt to contact Mr. Pryce. The troops moving in can easily capture not just Pryce but Horrocks and Faith as well. He must get to Cleveland tonight. Something important will happen that could mean another promotion. That thought puts a smile on his face as he strolls toward the launch pad.

Outside Wesley's apartment

"What do you mean he's not home? We come hundreds of miles and he's not home!"

"Faith, we'll just have to come back. For now, let's get something to eat, we'll come back later and wait for him."

Outside the Summer's apartment

"It appears no one is currently home. If Jonathan's directions are correct then this apartment is where Mrs. Summers lives. If I remember correctly, her Watcher is Mr. Wyndam-Pryce."

"Well if we have to wait, mind going shopping for a bit. Rupert, you need a new wardrobe, you barely fit in that old tweed coat." Jenny asks teasingly.

Cleveland General Hospital

A somber group returned to the hospital the next day and stayed with Joyce until the time came for her surgery. Hugs and prayers are made. Little more can be said that hadn't been said already. Silent and tearful hugs are exchanged. Trying to be strong, Buffy and Dawn hold their mother's hand until it was time for her to be wheeled into surgery. Wesley stands behind the girls; they turn and embrace him as the surgery doors close. The long wait began.


	10. Chapter 20

**20. Confrontation**

Disclaimer: same as always.

Confrontation

Office of Homeland Security

Xander Harris cancelled all his appointments for the day. Something was troubling him. The only way to relax was to work out as only a Sith could. He reserved the gymnasium and ordered his clone troops to guard the entrance, while inside Xander Harris assumed the preferred persona of Darth Mortalis.

Sending up four custom-built combat droids, he prepares by sitting in the center of the mat. In moments the four droids activate red lightsabers and move to attack, Darth Mortalis, eyes closed, quickly activates his lightsaber and parries the first blade. His riposte slices the attacking droid into two halves.

Using the Force, he summons the second saber into his left hand. Now using both blades, he parries the next two droids that try to attack at the same time. Xander pushes off and flips past them.

He charges at the third droid, who stood back, with his left hand lightsaber he catches the droid's blade, and easily uses the other to decapitate the droid.

Sensing the remaining two attacking with a thrust and cut behind him, he leaps forward, rebounds off the wall and uses his momentum to quickly leap over the two droids. A quick block and parry ends another droids existence.

The remaining droid reacts by jumping back and retrieving another blade from a fallen fellow. Xander moves to attack and finds his blade blocked, he quickly parries the counter strike with his left saber. Both combatants are now bound by their lightsabers. With a twist of his left wrist, Xander pushes the droid's duel blades upward, one intersecting the other. Quickly spinning inside, his freed lightsaber pierces the center of the droid's torso.

He hears the sound of someone clapping behind him. Twirling to face the intruder, he relaxes, slightly. Judge Michael Dansey is at the entrance way clapping.

"I gave orders not to be disturbed." Xander states.

"I'm sorry, master, but to see you in action was sheer poetry. And I thought I was a good swordsman, but you are simply amazing."

"The droids are still too slow and stupid. After I defeated the first they should have all attacked me, as I took each one down, they should have picked up each other's weapons and worked like the last droid. There are times I really hate the level of technology here."

"Whatever you say, all I saw was a master at work." Dansey replies.

"And you wonder why I think you and your cronies are blind. Why are you disturbing me? Would you like to duel with lightsabers now?" Xander directs both of his crimson lightsabers at Dansey. Seeing fear fill the old man's eyes he deactivates his blades.

"I'm not that blind, I too felt a disturbance. I hate quoting from that film but 'there is a grave disturbance in the Force.' Dansey mutters.

"Are your people in position to find the cause?"

"Yes milord, one of my best men, McVae is on the case. He has a reputation for ruthlessness in achieving desired results."

"So you think it is this girl, Faith, is the cause?" Xander asks amusement in his voice.

"Absolutely. She displayed a level of skill with the power, I mean, the Force in escaping. What else could it be? By tomorrow we shall have her back in custody."

Idiot. Xander thinks, the disturbance I've felt did not come from a possible Force sensitive child, it was something much more powerful and vaguely familiar.

"I hope you are right Dansey, your deluded cronies and pathetic Order has been placed in a position of trust and responsibility. Do not disappoint me. I have enough with the President complaining about the foreign diplomats screaming about their rights, to public support eroding due to our actions abroad."

"Why do you put up with that fool?" Dansey asks.

"Kinsey has his uses; for one thing he sees things better than you." As Xander moves off the mat and drinks a bottle of water, Dansey notices a necklace with 5 rings around his neck.

"I see you still haven't called off that contract. I don't understand why you take such a risk; it only takes one to get lucky? It would be a simple matter for me to call them off."

"The Order of Teraka amuses me, they keep me on my toes, did you know the last assassin actually turned into bugs? They certainly have some interesting members. When I tire of them, you may rescind the contract."

"Here take this as a token of my respect." Xander says and presents one of the four lightsabers from the shattered droids to Dansey. "I hope you can see well enough not to slice off your own head." Xander laughs and walks away.

Judge Michael Dansey stares in surprise at the lightsaber in his hand. He activates it and takes a few practice swings feeling the way it moves. Soon Harris he thinks, I will reclaim my position and you will someday call me Master.

Xander showers and changes, laughing inside as he thinks of Dansey, like a Jedi a Sith must also learn to build their own lightsaber. By doing so, they will know every component and configuration of their lightsaber. Dansey is too blind to realize that I gave him a training saber. I'd love to see the look on his face if he ever tries to kill anyone with it. I'll have to take a closer look at his cronies.

I've had Oz busy sending recon patrols through the stargate. Soon the galaxy will know the power of the Sith. Which Goa'uld will earn that privilege has yet to be decided. Perhaps Oz won't mind doing a little training with Dansey's people. If any survive, they may be worthy after all.

Now I will have to see Kinsey and see about resolving his constant complaints about 'approval ratings.'

Cleveland General Hospital

After a grueling six hour wait, Dr. Silvagyi came out of surgery. "Mr. Pryce, Miss Summers, the surgery appears to be a complete success. We managed to get the entire mass. Thanks to new less invasive procedures that we now use, your mother should be home in a few days. We just need to keep her for a few days for observation."

Buffy just smiles and tears of joy appear. "Thank you doctor. Thank you very much." She hugs Wesley who starts to complain about breathing problems. It is a much-relieved trio that rushes to the post-op surgical suite.

An hour later as the sun begins to set, it is an exhausted group that leaves the hospital. Wesley treats them to dinner at a local restaurant before taking them home.

Leaving Dawn at home, Buffy insists on escorting Wesley back to his apartment.

"Buffy, while I appreciate the gesture, I'm perfectly able to look after myself."

"Sure, Wes, rogue demon hunter, I'm ready, the faster we leave now, the sooner we can get back. Dawn, we'll be right back, just have to help Wes pickup some of his stuff and we'll be right back."

Jeremy Young, ex-SAS, and Council Retrieval Team leader, peers through the night vision scope at Mr. Wyndam-Pryce's apartment. "Eric, are the boys in position? I want magical support with glamour and memory spells in place to limit any collateral damage."

"Yes sir. Any sign of Pryce or Summers yet? They can't have gone to ground yet. Do you think a warning got to them?" Eric West, Jeremy's second in command, asks.

"Unlikely, but I'm sure he or his Slayer will be by soon. We just have to be patient."

"The Council wants Summers alive, technically, but if the next Slayer is Called, that's alright too. Everyone understand?"

A chorus of 'yes sirs' comes from the communication gear.

Eric West wonders, Wes old boy what did you do and who did you piss off this time to get yourself in this mess. He shakes his head and continues to watch the premises.

"Contact, we have contact, two people approaching his apartment. Bugger, their just two women, pretty birds too, are we sure this is Pryce's apartment?" Team Charlie asks. Team Charlie consisted of Edward Carnby and David Carns. David was his mage assistant. They managed to infiltrate the apartment complex and seize one a few doors away from Pryce's.

"This is the last known address that we have on record. Why?"

"Cause those two birds just ducked into his pad." Eric confirms.

"So either we have the wrong place or Mr. Pryce is going to be shagging and partying tonight. Keep me posted."

Eric thinks, Ed thought one of those girls looked vaguely familiar. This op is just getting better and better.

"Horry, he's still not here and if this Wes guy does live here, let's wait for him inside. I don't want to be caught outside during curfew. I don't like the look of those troops a few blocks down." Faith argues, "Besides, it's not like we need a key anyways," as she focuses intently on the door. A click later, the door was unlocked. "See it's five by five."

"I'll have to concede your point this time, Faith, but I really don't want to make this a habit. Breaking and entering is not something we should waste your abilities on. You're not going to be taking up a career in safe cracking next, are you?"

"Relax Horry, last thing we need is to explain to a wandering patrol why we're sitting in the car waiting. We can wait inside and surprise your old friend too."

"Mr. Pryce was not a friend per say but more an acquaintance. I'm hoping he can help us with this pickle we've found ourselves in with his contacts. Maybe you can train along with his Slayer too, you have been slacking a bit and becoming far too dependent on your new found abilities."

"Fine you can talk tea and crumpets then, I'll check out this Slayer chick. What's her name anyways?" Faith asks.

"I believe the name is Buffy Summers. Please behave Faith, the last thing we need is for you to insult the Slayer."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm so looking forward to meeting her." Faith says with a smirk.

Living on the hellmouth for three years has made Wesley Wyndam-Pryce a very cautious man. When the nightmares are really coming to get you, paranoia is a good thing. Faith's actions has triggered one of those precautions.

"Wes, why are we pulling over?" Buffy asks.

"Something's tripped the wards in the apartment. The Council team may already be there. I want you to make a perimeter check and see if you can find any of them. Be very careful, the teams normally work as a two-man crew with magical support. These are not demons but professional killers remember your training with firearms. Try not to hurt them too badly."

"No prob, Wes, I'll teach them a lesson about coming into my town."

Captain Schuler was happy to be back in his old U.S. Army Class-A uniform, the green uniform was less intimidating and more comfortable than the white and black armor that was slowly becoming the standard. He chose to take Hank with him while Steve waited at the Crate. A rental car later they were on their way to meet with Mr. Wyndam-Pryce.

Buffy slips out of the car and into the shadows. Quickly leaping up to a higher elevation she slowly and cautiously scouts around. Knowing that magic may be masking her opponents she, closes her eyes and uses her enhanced senses to listen and feel around her. Moving from rooftop to rooftop, she suddenly hears the unusual sound of a weapon being cocked. As she closes on the source, her skin tingles with the recognized feeling of magic.

Like a predator stalking her prey, she waits in the shadows. Unless someone is looking exactly in the right direction with prenatural senses, nothing would have been able to detect the slight shifting of the shadows as it reflects off an illusion of an empty clearing, nothing that is except a Slayer.

While Buffy hunted, Wesley attempted to discern who was in his apartment. A few months ago, he would have just contacted the local constable for help, but now, calling for help from locals would only invite military intervention. The last thing Wesley wanted was for colonial soldiers to be trampling through his apartment. The problem was further complicated as the location of his penthouse apartment was on the 7th floor of his seven story complex.

Wesley opened the trunk of his car, retrieved a long coat and under a tarp, a benelli M-2 12-gauge shotgun and some ammo.

Jeremy Young his eyes on a careful watch of the apartment. "Do you think those two women could be burglars?"

"It's possible. Wouldn't that just make Pryce's day? Getting robbed and meeting us on the same day." Eric comments.

"We haven't considered the other possibility. He could already be there and that's why those two women went in." Jeremy whispers. "One of them could be the Slayer."

"The report on Miss Summer's did say she was not a council trained potential but grew up with her parents. Her father was killed by vamps a few years ago."

"Poor lass but we have a job to do. Let's be about it. All units report in."

"Charlie here standing by." Ed Carnby reports over the wireless.

"Team Bravo have you guys fallen asleep out there?" Jeremy asks angrily. Team Bravo was in charge of ensuring our transportation and escape. They were suppose to be magically camouflaged until it was time to move out. Frank Barns and Joe Craig were going to be in deep shit if they fell asleep on this op.

Jeremy and Eric made their way quickly to the magically camouflaged site. As they entered the site of Team Bravo and lift the tarp, a fist is the first thing Jeremy Young sees. Reacting as a veteran he quickly counters and blocks, if his foe had been anyone other than a Slayer the counter would have been perfect, instead his arm feel as if he'd tried to block a steel girder, the follow up kick mercifully stops the pain.

Eric West reacts just as quickly bring up his tranquilizer pistol, but a roundhouse kick sends the pistol flying out his hand. A small blonde form grasps his collar lifting his large form upwards.

"I surrender!" He pleads, recognizing the furious Slayer.

He glances around and sees the fallen forms of Frank Barns and Joe Craig, their broken rifles littering the floor around them.

"Are they alive?" Eric asks tentatively.

"Alive with a migraine later to look forward too. Now, who's in charge?" The blonde Slayer demands.

Eric points to Jeremy's fallen form.

"Nuts! Is this all of you? How many of you do I have to beat up before you get the message that we quit your stupid Council."

Eric looks on bewildered. Quit the council, unheard of, no wonder the Council was so adamant about this case. "We were told you'd gone rogue." Eric can't help but smirk. "I don't think they ever had any Slayer tell them that they quit before."

"Well there's a first time for everything." A voice behind him states. "Hello Eric, I see you're still following that git Jeremy around, thought you'd be leading your own team by now." Wesley calmly states, a shotgun under his arm.

"After this op, I probably will. Jeremy isn't known for sharing intel and it seems to always bugger us in the end." Eric replies.

"Well done Buffy. Find some rope and we'll take them with us. It wouldn't do to leave them to become a vamp's free meal, despite being under this magical tarp. Handy thing."

"Eric, be a good chap and carry Jeremy would you? Buffy and I will take the other two. I trust I have your parole or do you require Miss Summers to ask for it?" Wesley asks. Eric wisely nods his head.

A quick pat down for additional weapons and the group is escorted and carried to Wesley's apartment. Wesley notices the light under the door and motions for silence. He waves for Buffy to quickly move forward. Eric remains silent.

"You're people Eric?" Wes whispers.

"No, we thought they were with you or burglars."

"Buffy do you sense anything?"

"No, Wes, whoever they are they're not demons, I'll go in and flush em out. You stay here and watch your friends."

"Be careful Buffy." Wesley silently unlocks the door.

Faith was getting antsy. She'd always been action girl, this sneaking around was starting to get to her. Horry's patient manner as she worked to prepare some tea was not doing anything to calm her nerves. Whoever this Wesley guy was he certainly had a nice pad though, she thought as she examines a beautiful Japanese sword rack with a katana and wakizashi.

Sensing something, Faith quickly lifts the wakizashi just as the door flies open. A blonde figure bursts into the room. Faith draws the blade and rushes forward to intercept. She brings forward in a swift thrust. Impossibly the blonde girl sidesteps at the last instant. Faith swings again in a series of slashes. Amazingly the girl steps back and dodges each of her strokes. Faith is feeling her anger rising as she jumps back and looks over her opponent.

Buffy is surprised to be greeted by this sword wielding dark haired girl. She certainly seems to know how to use that thing. Let's see if she can defend with it too. Buffy moves to attack. Closing quickly, she launches a series of punches and blocks. Her arms and wrists catching the blade on the flattened side as she attempts to negate the swords reach and avoid the lethal edge.

Isobel Horrocks is busy pouring herself another cup of tea when she sees Faith attack the intruder. She is surprised by the martial display and quickly moves to halt the fight before Faith is hurt. This girl could only be the Slayer. Amazingly, Faith appears to be holding her own against the Slayer.

Faith is shocked to feel her sword being blocked by the girl's arms and hands. Suddenly the sword is trapped between the girl's hands. She tries to move it and can't. Letting go of the sword, she lashes out with a front kick.

Buffy falls back, the sword falls to the floor. Both girls move into a fighting stance.

"Alright, stop right there!" Wesley shouts as he steps behind Buffy, shotgun pointing at Faith.

"Ah crap. Just when it was getting good too. Nice moves B." Faith relaxes her guard.

"Mr. Pryce, please call off your Slayer. Would you like a cup of tea?" Horry asks. "Faith, please stop playing with Miss Summers."

"Mrs. Isobel Horrocks?" Wesley recognizes the lady approaching.

"Please forgive the intrusion Mr. Pryce, but we were rather desperate and our calls to you were never answered. Our messages are all still on your machine."

"Eric, get in here." Wesley orders outside the door. "Buffy, please help me get the rest inside."

After the three unconscious men are herded into the room, Wesley and Buffy are seated across from Faith and Mrs. Horrocks. Eric West sits by his men who are tied up in the corner.

"Mr. Pryce, can you explain why the Council has sent these men?" Mrs. Horrocks asks.

"Mrs. Horrocks, it seems the Council did not appreciate our resignation and sent these men to force us to reconsider."

"Way to go B." Faith gives Buffy a smile of approval.

"Travers was a bit miffed and sent us apparently to bring back Miss Summers." A distressed Eric West adds in.

"Are you really the Slayer, B? I kinda pictured you being a bit, taller."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my height! Keep that up and we'll start round two, F." Buffy retorts.

"Faith, please stop we don't need Mr. Pryce's apartment in ruins."

"My compliments on your training Mrs. Horrocks, Faith's skill at holding her own against Buffy was most impressive."

Faith beams at the praise. "Horry's been showing me the moves."

"I will certainly file a complaint about Travers horrid treatment of this episode. Did you realize the Council has been outlawed by the Americans? We were arrested in Boston and only escaped thanks to Faith's skills."

"Unfortunately, Miss Summer's mother is currently hospitalized right now which is why I've been unreachable. We had a plan to escape to a safe house, but circumstances have altered our plans. If you wish you and Faith could use it until Buffy's mother is better and we are able to join you. Excuse me a moment." Wesley turns and walks over to Eric.

Eric kicks Jeremy until he awakens. "Jeremy! Wake up you greedy wanker."

Jeremy Young awakens to the sight of Wesley's shotgun pointed at him.

"Mr. Young, I am Miss Summer's Watcher, if anything were to happen to her, I would make it my personal mission in life to make you into a eunuch. Am I clear?"

Jeremy can only nod in fear.

"Now, Eric here will update you on the truth about things that Quentin Travers failed to disclose to you before you came here. You will report back and reiterate our resignations to the Council. Any further action by the Council against Miss Summers or me will be met with swift retribution. Am I clear?"

Jeremy Young can only nod as he stares at the rather large bore of Wesley's shotgun.

Faith whispers to Buffy, "Wow, B, is your Watcher always so scary?"

A buzzer startles everyone. Wesley approaches the intercom. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?" asks the voice on the intercom.

"Yes, but I'm not interested in buying anything." Wesley replies.

"You're mistaken, Mr. Pryce, I'm with the government, Captain Richard Schuler, United States Army. It's important that I speak with you. It's a matter of national security. Can we come up?"

"I'm rather busy at the moment and it is late. Can you come back another time?"

"I'd rather not, Mr. Pryce, we flew in from out of town just to meet with you specifically."

"Well, I suppose, I can spare a moment." Wesley presses a button to unlock the entrance door.

"That name sounds familiar." Faith wonders.

"Please everyone, I hope, we can all be civil until I can get rid of this man. Mr. Young, please secure your men's parole. I'm entrusting their behavior to you. Faith, please untie them."

Jeremy Young nods as Faith unties him. "I look forward to speaking about this with Mr. Travers. Eric, wake those two up. How do you know Mr. Pryce?"

"He was head boy at the Academy years ago. Miss Summer's has really made a change in him, I always remembered him as rather pompous git."

"Buffy, please show our guests the upstairs' rooms, it would be best if everyone hid until I finish answering this man's questions and departs."

"Wow, nice place. Guess the Watcher's Council must pay well." Hank Masters comments. "The rent in this place looks like three times my mortgage."

They knock on Mr. Pryce's door.

A man with glasses opens the door. "Captain Richard Schuler I presume?" He gestures for them to enter.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us Mr. Pryce, this is my comrade, Sergeant Hank Masters."

"Gentlemen, please have a seat. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, please." Both men answer.

From above, Buffy is at the top of the stairs listening intently, Faith sits next to her. Both are anxious to hear what's happening.

"There are two men, Captain Richard Schuler and a Sergeant Hank Masters, having coffee with Wes."

"I knew the name sounded familiar, that's the same guy that turned us in." Faith angrily explains.

"Shhh, Wes is asking to see their ID. Now they're asking him questions about the Council."

"Got any weapons up here? If they come up, I want to carve a piece of that sucker." Faith asks.

"On the third floor, there's a practice room, you'll find some swords and crossbows." Buffy answers as she points upstairs.

Faith makes her way to the upper floors. Wow, she thinks, not as good as Horry's pad but not too shabby either. She finds the dojo and looks around for the weapons.

Buffy remains at the top of the stairs, listening intently to the conversation below. Mrs. Horrocks and the Council members are in a quiet discussion in the bedroom behind her.

"Jeremy, I know this op is a bust, but don't do anything stupid. There are two government agents downstairs and it turns out the Council is now declared outlaw. We don't want to start anything. Did you know the truth about why we were sent after Miss Summers?"

Jeremy briefly looks away. "You bloody greedy idiot! You knew and still agreed to it?" Eric furiously accuses.

"We're mercenaries. We get paid to do lots of dirty jobs. Don't you start getting a conscious on me West. This is not the first Slayer we've taken down. We do the job, we get paid." Jeremy counters.

"Yes, but I actually believed that those Slayers had gone rogue. This is different. Unless you lied about those cases too?"

Jeremy turns away. "What!? You did know!" Eric West sits stunned.

There is a loud crash downstairs. Buffy jumps down the staircase.

Eric looks up, worry on his face. "Can you contact Team Charlie?" Eric asks.

"I was hoping that Ed and Dave would have the sense to sit tight until they heard from us."

The scene Buffy sees downstairs is a confusing scene from one of those action movies that Dawn and Dad use to watch. The front door lies broken open and two men in black are in the doorway pointing guns at Wesley and the Army men.

As she turns to launch an attack, one of the men begins to fire at her. "Nooo!" screams Wesley and the two Army men. She almost reaches the men but stumbles as six tranquilizer darts pierce her chest. Wesley races to her side. The two Army men reach for their weapons, but the second man points his gun, gesturing for them to drop their guns.

Wesley holds Buffy tears in his eyes, "Buffy, hang on girl, the chemicals should wear off soon. You've got to fight it." He angrily removes the darts. Fear in his eyes as he sees that all six delivered their payload.

To normally stop a Slayer, only 1 or 2 darts are required to deliver the proper chemicals to subdue. Buffy had taken three times as many. While one or two were potent enough to stop a charging elephant, six were enough to kill.

"Getting so sleepy, tired, wanna sleep. Tell mom and Dawnie, I'm…" Buffy goes limp.

"NO!!" Wesley's screams, holding her tight.

Captain Schuler and Hank Masters didn't know what to make of the scene before them. They were interviewing Mr. Pryce when two men burst in and shot a young blonde girl racing downstairs.

The guns appeared to be some sort of dart gun so the delivery was silent. From Mr. Pryce's reaction though, whatever chemicals they contained were dangerous.

"You men are in so much trouble. I'm a Federal Officer and there is no escaping this." Schuler quietly and sternly delivers.

As the two men seem to decide to shoot the rest of them too, lightning from the doorway quickly strikes the two men and knocking them unconscious to the floor.

A grey haired man in a green cap and black armor steps in holding a strange weapon. "Hope we arrived in time. Please everyone stay where you are until we sort this out."

As he enters, a tall blonde girl, a man with glasses, a tall black man, and a face from the past follows. "Colonel Maybourne?" Captain Schuler asks.

"Sam, please see what you can do for the girl. Harry is this Schuler?"

"Yes, Jack its Schuler. You can lower your zat."

Sam Carter rushes to the distraught man grieving over the young girl. "I'm a doctor, please sir, May I see?" She gently asks.

Sam checks her airway and eyes. She feels for a pulse and finds none. "Daniel, I need you to help with CPR. Sir, please step back, do you know what they hit her with?"

Wesley seems to move in slow motion at the tableau before him. A Watcher's worst nightmare is to witness the death of their Slayer. Right now, he was frozen with despair. Unable to think clearly, seeing only her limp form. "Sir?" Daniel asks him again.

"She was struck with a chemical tranquilizer strong enough to bring down a rhino. She was hit with six darts."

From the stairway, Jeremy, Eric, and Isobel Horrocks arrive downstairs too. Immediately, Jeremy moves to the two men.

"Wait! Who are you and where do you think you're going?" asks an angry Colonel O'Neill who intercepts him.

"Those two men may have an antidote to counteract the chemicals on them."

"You go sit back down there." He points with his zat. "Murray, bind and search those men."

Teal'c searches and finds what appear to be atropine injectors in their leg pockets. He hands them to Sam.

"Sir, are these them?" She shows them to Wesley.

"Yes, those should be the antidote." He confirms.

Sam is nervous, normally she would be reluctant to just pump any unknown compound into anyone who was already drugged, but the CPR was not having any effect and time was running out. She makes a decision. She pulls the top of the injector and plunges it into the thigh of the young girl. The spring load fires a needle through the thick leg muscle tissue and delivers the antidote into the bloodstream.

"Use the other one too; she did get a triple dose." Wesley advises as hope flickers.

Sam complies. She resumes CPR and watches the time.

The minutes tick away silently.

Until a pulse, is felt. Samantha Carter is relieved as she again feels a pulse. Surprisingly the pulse quickly gains strength. She and Daniel are startled when the girl's eyes snap open.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce engulfs Buffy into an embrace. Whispering, thank you to Buffy and no one in particular.

Colonel O'Neill also shares a look of relief. The scene reminds him too much of his son, Charlie's accidental shooting death. He looks over the two gun men's unconscious forms. "Guess you boys got lucky and will just get attempted murder."

Relief appears on everyone's face as Buffy pushes off the floor. Sam tries to keep her down. "Miss, please you've just been shot and your heart and breathing stopped. You shouldn't be up."

"But I feel fine now, stronger." Amazed Sam checks her pulse again in disbelief.

"Excellent job, Carter." O'Neill praises.

"But sir, her signs have all returned to normal, after a near death experience like that, she couldn't just get up from that as if nothing happened, it's uncanny."

"Chalk it up to your outstanding medical skills, Janet will be so proud." Jack smiles in reply.

"Now, I think, while Murray tries to reattach what's left of the door, some introductions should be made before we have tea and crumpets."

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. The doc is Major Samantha Carter. That's Dr. Daniel Jackson" he gestures to the man with glasses, "and Murray" as he points to the tall stoic black man with a cap over his head.

"Colonel O'Neill, I am eternally grateful for what your team mates have done. I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, at your service."

He gestures to a middle aged lady who smiles, "This is Mrs. Isobel Horrocks, a co-worker of mine, who came by for a visit." She smiles in greeting.

To the two other men that came down, "This is Jeremy Young and Eric West, Frank Barns and Joe Craig, two more men are upstairs, they were part of the same team those two men comprised. They are mercenaries."

"My apologies, Mr. Pryce, those two, acted before we could update them of the change in the situation." Jeremy quickly explains.

"You're very fortunate Mr. Young, if she had died, I would have held you responsible." Wesley states in an ominous tone.

"The two Army gentlemen with me are Captain Schuler and Sergeant Masters."

Everyone turns, startled by a noise as someone jumps and lands at the stairway landing. "So is there anyone's ass I need to kick?" A dark haired girl is smiling and wielding a broadsword. "Crap, did I miss all the fun?"

"And that is my Faith." Mrs. Horrocks introduces.

A few moments later as Wesley and Mrs. Horrocks brew more tea and coffee for the unexpected party.

Colonel O'Neill approaches the group, "Well campers, we didn't really expect to meet all of you. We came to have a chat with Captain Schuler and Mr. Pryce here, but this will work too."

Jack hands a paper to Captain Schuler and asks him to pass it around. After he reads it, a stunned expression is on his face that is quickly duplicated around the room.

Harry Maybourne looks confused and asks, "What's that paper Jack?"

"Just a letter from the President on official stationary that tells in far better words than I can tell that he's still alive, don't trust Kinsey, and the country is in trouble, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture."

Mr. Pryce is the first to ask, "Is this paper real? How do we know that it's not a forgery?"

"It's real." Captain Schuler responds. "I've been having doubts about what's been happening recently and it all makes sense now. Damn, never thought I'd be so happy to believe that it's all real. I didn't want to believe that my beloved country had gone nuts on purpose.

What do you want us to do, Colonel? I really don't trust Colonel Maybourne enough to have believed it if that same letter had come from him."

"Hey!" Harry exclaims.

"You were right Harry, I like him already."

After an intense hour of discussion and planning, it was decided that Captain Schuler and Sergeant West would resume their duties but act as informants for the growing resistance. They would also work to spread the word quietly about the truth to their fellow servicemen who felt the same as them.

Sam Carter gives Captain Schuler a small com unit. "This device when attached to a computer can quickly encrypt and relay information to us. Safeguard it and we'll send you updates periodically. Thank you and good luck."

They approach Mrs. Horrocks, "Ma'am I'm really sorry for what happened in Boston, please forgive my actions. I hope you can pass on my apologies to Faith as well." Asks Captain Schuler.

"I'll pass on your apologies to her too, Captain. God speed and good luck." The two men leave Wesley's apartment.

Buffy returns from using the phone. "Wes, I still can't reach Dawn, there's no answer." A worried expression is on Buffy's face. "We did tell her we'd be back quickly; do you think she's just asleep? I've tried to call her three times now and there's no answer."

"I'm sure she's alright Buffy, we'll be done here in a moment."

"Any more questions, campers?" Jack asks.

Other than Jeremy Young and Eric West, the rest of the Council Retrieval Team was banished to wait for further orders on the 2nd floor bedroom. Faith and Murray stood guard over them.

"I wish to make amends for our earlier actions, Colonel, I will see to it that the Queen and British government get word of this coup'detat as well. My men are with you."

Daniel Jackson asks, "Currently the real President is in hiding and it will be up to us to rally enough forces to drive Kinsey and Harris out. I can't believe this is the beginning of the 2nd American Civil War."

Harry disagrees, "Not like the Civil War, more like the 2nd American Revolution. A new fight against tyranny."

"I will seek to also contribute what aid I can when my responsibilities allow. My first priority is to Buffy though."

"Mr. Pryce, as the Army men are now gone, I believe we can disclose the truth to these as well." Horry states.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Horrocks?"

"If this alliance is to begin on the bases of trust, then we must show trust to them as well."

"Huh?" Jack asks, confused. "What truth?"

"Go ahead Wes, you know you want too." Buffy encourages.

Wesley takes a deep breath and begins, "This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, and certain creatures like vampires.

The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return.

For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One."

"And that's me." Buffy states proudly.

"Impossible, the Slayer is an HST myth!" Harry Maybourne argues.

"Wes, could you hand me one of those tranq-guns."

"Careful with that, wouldn't want to have to go through that again, you nearly dying and all." Jack warns. Nervous when any child holds a gun.

Wesley checks to ensure the gun is empty and hands it to Buffy.

Buffy holds the gun and proceeds to effortlessly crush and bend the barrel around until it almost touches the handle. She then passes it to Harry.

"Scratch one off the myth column. I'll have to review a lot of my old notes and revise them." Daniel Jackson comments.

"Is that why you recovered so quickly?" Sam asks Buffy.

"Yeah, Slayer healing, I never leave home without it."

"So this is the closely guarded secret that the Watchers Council holds?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, and please keep it to yourselves and those you really trust. Governments will want to control her and she's hunted enough already."

"But why a little girl! She shouldn't be involved in this. She almost died today because of this Chosen crap. She should be out there getting dates not fighting a war." Jack complains.

"We don't know who chooses the girls but I've worked to keep Buffy alive so far."

"Mr. O'Neill, being a Slayer is part of me, I too hated this Calling at first, but Wesley has helped keep me alive. My mom had the same reaction as you did. I've been given this gift and I can't just stand by and not use it. I've been fighting now for about three years here in Cleveland, I started when I was in LA. Wes's books say that I'm the longest living Slayer for this century. He must be doing something right."

"That is true until today." Wesley whispers.

Buffy hears it though, "Don't you dare blame yourself for that, and it was my fault for rushing down and not assessing the sitch. And look I'm still here thanks to the good doctor Sam."

The phone rings in the background. "Ohh, that might be Dawnie, my sister." Buffy rushes to get the phone.

Immediately, she drops the phone. "Wes, we have to move out now. That was Captain Schuler, he said that as soon as he was driving out, he saw soldiers running toward our building."

"Crap!" Jack O'Neill shouts. "Murphy's doing overtime today. Alright, let the gang upstairs know too, we have to move out."


End file.
